


Shimmering UDrem

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, disney twisted wonderland - Freeform, they're still nrc students, twisted Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: 100 madol = $1 in this storyhope this helps~
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 madol = $1 in this story  
> hope this helps~

The six of them sat together in Pomefiore’s studio room. To think they were going to be an idol group.

“Alright, now that we’ve got the go ahead for being idols, you're all going to have to work harder especially since it's not going to just be a talent show. Back then you could get away with mistakes. Now? Mistakes equal steps closer to ending your career.” said Yuu, looking them in the eyes.

“So if we trip…?”

“You bet your ass it's going to be uploaded online and go viral.”

Epel shrunk back, not happy with the answer.

“And that's why we’re going to practice such situations so you can easily recover and make it look as natural as possible. And we’ll also come up with a secret hand signal in case any of you aren't feeling well or you sustained an injury while performing.”

They nodded before conversing with each other about the signal. Something discreet but not too discreet that they wouldn't be able to tell.

“Why don't we come up with two? In case we’re too far from each other to do the nearby one.”

“I think one is just fine."

They conversed more before deciding on one.

“So Yuu. We have our signal.” said Jack before lifting his right hand before making a backwards L with his index and thumb.

“Interesting. It'll work. Now, I’ll let you five decide what kind of theme you want to go with while I go see about getting you all performing somewhere in a future event. Oh, and merch too.”

They watched Yuu leave before exhaling.

“So, what if we continue with the dark theme? I really liked Shoutai.” Epel said. “What do you all think?”

“I think we should branch out, but I’d like to hear everyone else’s thoughts. Deuce?” said Jack.

“I think I want to do something else.”

“Ace?”

“Something new.”

“Sebek?”

“I wanna stay on the dark theme some more.”

Jack hummed before seeing this was going to be his first problem as leader.

“I don't mind doing either but I want all of us to feel satisfied. What kind of difference were you two thinking of?”

“Something peppy. A song you can dance to at parties or something.” said Ace, Deuce nodding in agreement.

“Something dark but also something people can shake their ass too…” Jack mumbled, closing his eyes. “Ah!”

They looked at their leader who asked for pen and paper. Jack started writing things down before smiling and writing even more. They peered over, seeing he was writing down lyrics.

“Woah… I like it!” Ace said, rereading them over and over.

“Jack’s a genius!” Epel exclaimed.

“I didn't really do much… but it's good to see everyone approves.” said Jack, feeling accomplished for having solved an issue.

“I can't believe we’re really doing this…” Sebek muttered. “Now that most of my time has to be dedicated to this, I can't guard Malleus like I should be…”

“I’m sure Malleus is happy that you're doing something you like a lot.” said Deuce.

“Ah, I can't wait to make an album!” Ace exclaimed, looking at their incomplete song.

•

Yuu stepped into the room, watching them practice with all their might. He honestly thought they wouldn't be serious about this and want to give up once the talent show was over.

“I see you all started practicing a dance. So what's this song you've got?”

“It's a secret. We want to surprise you.” said Sebek, puffing out his chest.

“Oh? How interesting. So I’m assuming you've been meeting with our composer?”

“Yep. Right now the song is almost complete. So we’re going to have to ask that you stay out until we’re all finished with both the song and dance.”

“Ah, how you wound me. But moving on, I come bearing news. You might want to sit down if it's more comfortable.”

They all sat before looking at Yuu.

“So, I got us a gig at a community center event. The space isn't too big so you might have to tone down some of your moves. Don't worry, I got permission from the headmaster. The event will be happening exactly a month from now, so hopefully you can get yourself in top shape by then.”

They exchanged looks, feeling a bit giddy. After months, they finally had their first gig.

“Moving on to some fun stuff, I’ve been working with Vil regarding your merchandise. The light stick is still in development as we need Idia’s cooperation but it's been hard getting in contact with him. But I have the banner and t-shirt right here.” said Yuu, unfurling the shirt first.

They looked, a bit confused by the design.

“See, we thought together about what makes you the individuals that you are and then combined them into one to create the image of UDrem that represented you best. We also applied it a little on the banner, but mostly it's just your idol colors with your name on it.”

“You do so much for us, Yuu…”

“How will we ever thank you?”

“If you really want to know… just have fun being idols. We don't have to reach fame, but the last thing I want is for you all to be unhappy.”

They got up from their spots, pulling Yuu into a group hug.

“Now, I have some other news…”

They backed away, not too sure of the tone Yuu had used.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 madol = $1 in this story  
> hope this helps~

Yuu cleared his throat before looking at a piece of paper.

“So I worked things out with Vil and he's going to let us use this room permanently. So that's a good piece of news. I also talked down Crowley into letting us have an office of operations. Basically it's a management office for UDrem. If anyone wants us to perform somewhere or fans want to send in fan mail, everything will go to that office. And we’ll make sure to sort your fan mail into colored boxes just to make it easier for you. Well, when fan mail starts coming in.” Yuu explained, hoping all of it wasn't going over their heads. “And last piece of info, I’m currently trying to negotiate with Crowley in regards to giving you five proper studios and a place to compose and record your music.”

“I think we played the ‘you do so much for us’ card too early…” Epel whispered, the others nodding in agreement.

“Oh right! I wanted to ask you all something. What do you think about personas?”

“Personas?” Deuce parroted.

“Yeah. Like a certain character/person you'll be if cameras were to be rolling. Like for example, the stoic cool guy or the bubbly friends with everyone type?”

“I think we’d rather be ourselves.” said Jack, the others nodding.

“Alright. I think that's everything I wanted to mention. Keep working hard!”

They watched Yuu leave. They made sure he had left completely before practicing with the music.

•

A month had passed in the blink of an eye. The boys were nervous. They could hardly focus in class, their nerves at an all time high. They couldn't help but think of everything that could go wrong at the event. Their nerves started to bleed into their class work and naturally the teachers took notice.

“Trappola, Spade. Do you need a moment?” the teacher asked.

“May we…?”

The teacher allowed them to leave class. Ace and Deuce breathed in the air, feeling their nerves calming some.

“I've only been this nervous before an exam…” Deuce whispered.

“I know. I’m kinda hoping time moves slower.”

The two exhaled, psyching themselves up to go back into the classroom.

Yuu checked his watch, seeing they should be arriving soon. Sebek appeared first before Jack and Epel followed. Ace and Deuce were missing.

“Where are they? Text them. We don't have time to waste since we’re going to be taking public transportation.” Yuu explained. “It'd be more convenient having a driver but…”

They looked, hearing Ace and Deuce calling out to them. They skidded to a stop, apologizing as they tried catching their breath.

“You shouldn't have run, you know. You're going to be performing your two songs back to back.” Yuu sighed, giving them water he packed away.

“Sorry. We just didn't want to be late.” Deuce apologized.

They eventually reached the community center, taking everything in. Yuu had pulled them off to the side.

“I should start talking to some people about getting you guys a coordinated group outfit… Not to say your gym clothes aren't enough right now but, we should have some level of professionalism. Let me just write this down…”

“You're always thinking of what can better our image… Isn't it tiring?”

“It's my job as your manager, your assistant, your pretty much everything to make sure you guys are comfortable and presented in the best way possible. Now just go out there, have fun and remember, if you aren't having fun, you're doing it wrong.”

They nodded before doing a little cheer.

Yuu watched from the audience as they introduced themselves. He didn't know they had made up a little hand sign. It was cute.

“We’re just starting out, so please bear with us, haha~” Ace said, gently knocking himself on the head as he stuck his tongue out.

“Hey, stop acting like that.” Sebek hissed.

A few in the audience chuckled, assuming this was part of the show. Which it wasn't. They started off with Shoutai, wanting to showcase their new song last, hoping to make it unforgettable. Yuu held up one of the banners, happily moving it up and down and making sure he wasn't blocking anyone’s view.

“That's such a cute banner. Where did you get it?”

“Ah, I don't really have a business card but, I’m Yuu, UDrem’s… everything. Trainer, manager, assistant, stylist. We’re really starting from nothing so…” Yuu said sheepishly.

“I wouldn't mind buying a banner if you have any.”

“Oh! I have some actually. I haven't quite figured out pricing since they're not too hard to make-”

“How does ten thousand madol sound?”

Yuu blinked rapidly, watching the woman take out a ten thousand madol bill.

“Ten thousand for just one banner…?”

“That sounds right.”

Yuu shakily took the bill before handing over the banner. She smiled before happily waving her banner. Ten thousand madol for a simple banner.

“Boku wa kodoku o osore hajimeru.”

“Hito ni kabureta jibun o warai. Kurayami no naka hitori aruki dasu…”

Epel did his signature ending pose before applause started to sound. Yuu smiled widely, glad to see they were being well received. He couldn't wait to hear what song they've been working so hard on. Who did they choose to be the mains this time? The music started. Deuce stepped forward.

“Sukkara kan ni natta my bet.”

Yuu’s attention was drawn away by someone else asking for a banner. He soon had no banners left but a lot of cash in hand. The people were too generous. Yuu made a note to buy a camera and a stand that way they could review their performances. There really was a lot that went into idol raising. Yuu had identified the mains to be Deuce and Epel this time around. The song was really catchy too.

“Kindan no money ga tobu awa ni.”

Yuu was captivated by their dancing. Was this how parents felt when their child came home with an honor roll?

The song finished, the five boys breathing heavily as the audience went wild. They thanked everyone continuously as they walked off the little stage and headed back. Yuu hurried to join them.

“You were amazing! I’m totally in love with the song!” Yuu exclaimed.

“Oh man… I’m beat…” Ace sighed, leaning against Sebek for support.

“Ah, something else you all should be working on. Increasing stamina. If you plan to do full concerts, you're gonna have to have a lot. You only get so many minutes to break.” Yuu explained.

They turned and looked, hearing a knock on the door.

“You're all set.”

“Ah, thank you!” Yuu said, getting up and receiving payment.

“You guys were amazing!”

“Your first payment… I uh, have some news you may not like…”

“Uh oh…”

Yuu sighed, looking at the check.

“For now, I’m going to be taking half of what you make. I swear on my life that every last penny will go into furthering you as idols. Once we start making more, I’ll start letting you guys get more.

“I won't lie, I’m not thrilled about it. But knowing you, it's definitely going to be used right.” said Ace as he sipped on water.

“So we made twenty thousand madol. I get half and that leaves ten thousand to split between the five of you so you each get two thousand madol.” stated Yuu. “Once I finish getting our bank account set up, I’ll pay you all appropriately.”

“You know, you always sound like you have a lot on your hands. Why not let us help out since this does concern us too.” said Epel. “Give us things to do too.”

“I couldn't. You all have to keep practicing and get better.”

“I don't think we’d be able to concentrate knowing you're drowning in work.”

Yuu gave in easily, showing them his list of things that needed to be done. They each took a few jobs, glad to see Yuu’s list was no longer long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 madol = $1 in this story  
> hope this helps~

Yuu entered the room, seeing they were in different spots doing things.

“Guys! I have news!”

They scrambled to their feet, hurrying over.

“So, regarding the office and facilities… We’re getting them! They're starting construction this week. It'll take a few months, but at least we’re getting them. I’ll show you where it'll be located.”

They followed Yuu onto campus before he pulled out a map.

“See this spot right here? Crowley wanted to put us all the way over there, but I didn't give in! I fought him and got this spot near the main street.” said Yuu before leading them over. “It'd be easier to find rather than being put nearly by the edge of school grounds.”

They saw a bunch of trees standing tall in the supposed space.

“Don't worry, I made sure to keep as many trees as possible that wouldn't obstruct us. Now, let me tell you a bit about the indoor set up. The first floor will be management. Just anything and everything related to managing you all. Now, This was what took forever in getting this place built. Your facilities. Crowley refused to budge on giving us all the high tech right off the bat, so we compromised. He'd pay for average facilities and if we want better equipment, we have to work for it. Meaning buying it ourselves. I do wish we could've had something better, but I’m grateful we aren't getting dirt cheap things. Of course there'll be restrooms and a break room where you can get snacks and a drink. Or make your own food.”

“I’m getting excited…” Epel muttered, imagining their new building.

“So, how’s merch coming along?” Deuce asked.

“Good actually. We have a few more clothing items and spruced up the banner some. But! Your light sticks are just about finished. Ah, we also worked out how much to sell them for in terms of how much material we bought was used and how much labor was put in.”

“You've really got this figured out…” Sebek said in awe.

“It's my job after all. Now, our last piece of business…”

They followed Yuu who started heading back towards the dorms. They entered Diasomnia before settling down in the lounge.

“I finally got your team of outfit coordinators. We just have to wait a bit.” said Yuu, crossing off things on his list.

“You'll all be working with them directly, so you can't always use me to talk to them. Of course I’ll get final say in what you all wear but I have faith you'll choose great outfits.”

The doors opened.

“Ah, they're here! Afternoon, Kalim, Vil and… where's Malleus?”

“I’m here. Sorry for the slight delay.”

“Cooperate with them the best you can, especially Vil. He knows more about fashion and trends than anyone. Well, Cater is always up to date on trends… maybe I should…” Yuu said before going into his own world.

They weren't too sure about this set up, but did they really have much of a choice? Yuu had walked off, saying he'd see them later.

“Shall we begin?” Vil asked, making them shiver.

•

Yuu looked through his list, seeing what else needed to be done. He had a meeting with Azul regarding marketing and another with Vil regarding outfits. He also had to supervise the construction, making sure they understood exactly how he wanted things. A few more unimportant things sat below.

“You looked stressed.”

“Oh, Rook… Hello.”

“I've heard your little boys talking about you and how much you do for them, especially our little apple. I would like to help lessen your burden… permanently.”

“I’m not exactly following…”

“I simply want to be part of management.” Rook said with a smile.

“Really…? But you-”

“Save your breath. I’m part of your staff now.” Rook said cheerily. “So, what are my tasks?”

“Umm…”

“I see, a meeting with Azul, meeting with Vil, construction supervising, meeting with Crowley, meeting with the composer… Hm. I’ll take… Vil, supervising and the composer. How does that sound?”

“Um, great I guess? Are you really going to help me…?”

“But of course. I’d love to see our little apple shining on a grand stage! And the others of course.”

Yuu was worried, but he couldn't deny that he appreciated having permanent help.

“Ah! Things would be easier if I had a phone…” Yuu mumbled.

“Here.”

Yuu blinked, not expecting Rook to just have a phone on hand. He refused it.

“Really? You're going to reject your precious group’s feelings?”

“Elaborate…?”

“Epel told me they used their own money to get you a phone. Took care of everything else too. They figured this was step one in thanking you for all that you do.” said Rook, placing the phone in his hands. “Epel figured since I was coming to see you, I might as well hand it over to you.”

Yuu tenderly held the smartphone before feeling tears running down his cheeks. Who knew how much they had spent just to get him a phone? Yuu held it close, letting his tears fall. He couldn't falter now. There were five boys depending on him. Rook added his name and number along with Vil’s to the number list Epel provided before slipping it over to Yuu.

•

Yuu had gotten everyone’s contact information that he needed, feeling a bit more put together. Construction was going as planned according to Rook, the outfits were coming along swimmingly according to Vil and advertising and marketing were slowly gaining traction thanks to Azul. Yuu sat down, only to receive a phone call soon after. He didn't recognize the number.

“Hello? Yes, this is UDrem’s manager. Huh? No, I heard you it's just… that sounds like a big event! Ah, we don't have at least three songs… E- Eh!? Mhmm. Mhmm. Yes! Will do! Thank you so much!”

Yuu’s body shook. They were willing to wait some if it helped the boys in getting a third song out. Yuu quickly texted the group chat, also informing the composer. Yuu couldn't help but laugh, the boys having the same reaction as him to the news.

•

“So, the first two songs you have are fine. They're looking for something soft. Think you can do it?”

“We shouldn't be idols if we couldn't!” Deuce said, the others agreeing.

“I leave it in your hands.”

The door opened, revealing Rook.

“Yuu, I've got some bad news.” he said before whispering into his ear.

Yuu frowned.

“Word has it that one of you is failing a class.” Yuu said. “I’ll give you a chance to speak up and your consequences won't be too bad.”

Yuu calmly waited for them to come forward. Finally someone stood up.

“Why did you hide this from us, Deuce?”

“I was ashamed… and I wanted to keep practicing with everyone. I’m really sorry, I accept punishment…” Deuce apologized, hanging his head low.

Yuu stepped forward before giving him a pat on the head.

“Coming up and being honest like this… You have the makings of a good idol. Unfortunately, we can't let you participate in practices until you're out of the red.” Yuu said, moving his hand to Deuce’s shoulder. “Study hard, okay?”

“Yuu!”

Yuu looked, seeing Sebek with his hand raised.

“Jack and I will teach him.”

“Really?”

“Why don't we all help and put practice on hold?” Epel suggested.

Deuce looked at them, unable to hide his tears. Here he thought they'd continue without him but… They pulled him into a group hug as he sobbed.

“Alright, alright. Enough tears. Go get to studying.”

They nodded, happily taking off.

“Ah, I’m so happy to be a part of this family~” Rook said, feeling warm and fuzzy.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuu sighed, hoping they had enough funds. They were running out of options and the place was too far to simply take public transportation.

“Hm? You're looking a bit stressed.” Rook quipped, taking a seat beside Yuu.

“Their performance is in two days and if we take public transportation, we’d have to leave very early in the morning…”

“Why don't we use the mirror?”

“Will it take us directly there or where their mirror is? Well, if we do the mirror…” Yuu said before starting to look things up.

“Aren't I such a great help? So, what else needs to be done?” Rook asked.

“Packing their outfits because I don't want them getting stained on our way there. Packing the camera. Uh, and basically just making sure none of them get hurt to and from the place. Oh! The merch!”

“I took care of that. Ah, it'd be great to have more but we only have so many hands.” Rook sighed.

“Well, if there's any good news, they should be finished with our building by the time we come back.

“You know, I think there was someone else who wanted to join management.”

“Who?” Yuu questioned.

“None other than Riddle Rosehearts himself.”

Yuu couldn't believe it. Riddle wouldn't be interested in something like this. He preferred studying and reading. And more studying. Plus he was part of the equestrian club.

“Anyway, let's get a move on. God forbid we leave something behind.”

•

They stepped out, looking around. It was definitely a busy place. They held hands, making sure they didn't get separated.

“I think it's a left… No, right. Left?” Yuu said, getting confused.

Rook looked before giving directions. Yuu profusely thanked Rook, worried they would've ended up late because of him. They entered the building, heading up. They waited near the entrance as the event went on around them. Someone finally appeared, leading them to a room. Their eyes widened, looking at the spread before them.

“Don't eat or drink too much, okay?” Yuu said, looking over their bagged outfits before closing them again.

“I've heard about this event. It's super hard to get into…” Ace said, still admiring the room.

“Really? It's that important?” Epel asked with wide eyes.

“I guess you could say that.”

“How much are they paying us?” Jack asked.

“2 million.” Yuu responded.

Their jaws dropped. Usually they were doing things up to 100,000 madol. Now they were performing for six zeroes.

“Guys, I know it sounds like a lot. And for us, it is. But remember, you're prone to make more mistakes if you try to be perfect or do something you've never practiced. Just be you and do what's worked.”

They nodded, feeling reassured. They heard someone knock before poking their head in.

“You're on in twenty.”

“Alright, let's get you dressed and prettied up. I dress and you style.” said Yuu, looking at Rook.

Yuu stood off to the side as the boys headed onto stage. Yuu said silent prayers, praying they'd never have to use the hand signal as always. Things were going great.

Yuu had spoke too soon. Epel had tripped. The others had barely managed to cover it up, being out of practice. Yuu put his head in his hands. Everything was going to fall apart. They had come so close.

Yuu sat in their assigned room, waiting for the boys. He looked up, hearing a commotion outside.

“You're overreacting!”

“Just leave me alone already!”

Yuu rushed over, seeing it was the boys.

“What's going on? Why did I just see Epel walk away?” Yuu asked quickly, his fear rising. “Where’s Jack!?”

The other three were dead silent. It really was over. Yuu ushered them into the room, telling them to wait until he found the other two. Rook happily came into the room, seeing there were only three and no Yuu.

“Someone mind filling me in…? I was busy selling.” Rook asked.

“It's Epel…” Ace said, messing with the hem of his jacket.

Jack finally caught up with Epel, firmly grabbing his wrist.

“So you're just going to quit?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“You always have a choice. I didn't think you were this weak willed. All because of one mistake, you no longer want to be an idol.”

Epel was silent.

“Fine. Quit. Yuu is already struggling enough to keep us performing at the best we can be. He doesn't need any more stress from people like you.”

Jack quickly left, not bothering to hear Epel out. Yuu already had so much on his plate. The last thing he needed was consoling someone who was never committed.

“Jack! I finally found you! Where's-”

“He quit.”

Yuu didn't get a chance to say anything else as Jack was dragging him back inside.

•

They walked in silence as they navigated the halls of Night Raven. Jack and Yuu were unusually silent. Just as they stepped out, they were greeted by the construction crew. They were led over to the now completed building.

“Isn't it great? We finally have our own building.” Yuu said, forcing a smile.

He ushered them in, hoping to lift their spirits. The crew gave Yuu the keys to all the locks before saying their farewells. It looked exactly how he imagined it. The reception desk, the hall leading to his office and Rook’s. The other hall with the stairs heading up and the mailroom. Everything.

“Ah! They even installed it!” Yuu exclaimed, looking at the extra security measure.

“I’ve been wondering… What is it?” Deuce asked.

“Fufu, how nice of you to ask. Since I want to keep anyone who isn't an employee out, I had a little thing installed. ID card recognition!” Yuu said, puffing his chest out.

“I hate to be that person but can't someone just hack into it or make one?”

“Not when Idia and Ortho will be keeping watch. With them on the job, your privacy will be secure.”

They couldn't deny Idia was good at stuff like that, but what would keep Idia from giving into bribes?

Yuu made a note to set everything up later before having them follow him into his office.

“Rook.”

Rook closed the door.

“I have news to share. Epel has decided to leave UDrem.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What!?”

Everyone but Jack was surprised.

“I know, but please respect his wishes. That means you too, Rook.” said Yuu with a heavy heart. “I hope you all can get used to promoting as four.”

“We will.” said Jack. “We’re going to make this work.”

They looked, hearing a knock on the door. Rook opened it.

“Am I interrupting?”

“No, we just finished. You boys can go.” said Yuu, watching them file out. Rook closed the door once they all left. “How may I help, Riddle?”

“Well, umm… I’d like to help out. Well, more like take on a job.”

“Alright. What are your strong points?”

“I’m well read, I have a lot of discipline-”

“Any skills? Talents?” Yuu asked.

“Uh…”

“You have a nasty short fuse too. Is there a job he can do, Rook?”

“Seeing as most jobs require talking to people, not really.”

“I've gotten better.”

“When was the last time you beheaded someone?”

“Three days ago.”

“And before that?”

Riddle pursed his lips before answering.

“A day before.”

They shook their heads.

“I can offer you a job and that's being a janitor.”

“Excuse me!?”

Yuu gave him a look. He was already losing it.

“Ah! There's a perfect job for him.” Rook said. “He can do our finances.”

Yuu thought about it.

“Excellent. How does that sound?”

“It's better than cleaning floors…” Riddle said, thankful to Rook.

“Welcome to the team, Riddle.”

Yuu searched through his folders before handing Riddle everything financial.

“We hope you don't mind starting today.” Yuu said with a smile. “I’ll lead you to your office. Rook, get a meeting set up with Idia so we can get these IDs done.”

“Roger.”

Everyone had slowly started to forget the bad news as they continued setting everything up in the building.

•

Yuu entered the room, watching them practice. It would probably be best to hire a professional, but they could only afford so much. Yuu sighed, unintentionally drawing attention to himself.

“Yuu, what's wrong?” Ace asked, heading over with the others.

“It's nothing. I was just thinking it would be good for you all to have a pro teaching you and taking you to new heights… but something like that really isn't in our budget. I spent most of our money paying everyone who's been helping out and updating some things that were a bit dated in here…” Yuu explained before sighing. “It would be great if we had a donor or a sponsor… something…”

“Why don't we reach out to places?” Jack suggested.

“It's not that easy. We’re complete nobodies in the idol world. Companies aren't willing to take risks. But… we’ll do it as a last resort.” said Yuu. “I’m sorry to dampen your spirits…”

“We don't mind. We’d prefer that you shared this kind of stuff with us.” Deuce said.

“Yeah. It concerns us.”

“You guys are too nice. You can be a little mean you know.” Yuu said, puffing out his cheeks.

“Then… I don't want to see you with a stressed look.” Ace said, gently bopping him on the head.

Yuu held his head, narrowing his eyes at Ace who laughed.

“I won't… especially now that I have help from two others.”

“Three, actually.”

They looked, seeing Vil standing behind Yuu.

“Vil senpai…?”

“I've taken interest in you all after seeing that performance.” said Vil, stepping into the room.

“Performance…?”

“Yes. The one from today.”

“Someone already posted it online!?” Jack said in shock.

“Mhmm. It was simply stunning because of the outfit choices.” said Vil with a smile. They frowned. “Of course, your hard work and talent too.”

“You want to help us though…?” Yuu asked. “I don't think we could afford anyone else though… First I have to pay the boys and then I have to pay Riddle, Rook, Idia, Azul and our composer guy… Not to mention I also have to make sure some money goes into our maintenance fund… I really appreciate the offer though.”

“I’ll work for free. For now.” said Vil, crossing his arms. “You need a dance coach don't you? Not to mention an outfit coordinator and I’m sure Rook wouldn't mind having another stylist on hand. And to top it off…”

Yuu backed up some, Vil getting up close. What was he going to say?

“I’m a person with money and status. Wouldn't that help them tons?”

“Well yes, but-”

“Then it's settled. I’ll invest in them and work for free, but once they start making decent money, I’ll have you pay me back.”

“That could take years…” Yuu whispered, trying to imagine paying it off. “I couldn't. There's no guarantee we’ll make it that big. So-”

“Yuu, you don't have faith in us?” Sebek asked.

Yuu looked, seeing they were hurt. He didn't mean it that way, it was just even some talented people didn't reach high fame and end up remembered for one thing only, then get recognized much too late.

“I do, but this is the real world. Vil could tell you all about it.” said Yuu. “I just don't want him to regret investing in us…”

“I’m doing it whether you like it or not. So, what needs money immediately?” Vil asked. “Actually, do you still do the finances?”

“Riddle does.” Deuce piped up.

“Ah… there he goes…” Yuu said with a heavy sigh. “Well, Vil is investing in us so this means no more slacking off! Work hard and listen to him. He's been in this kind of world longer than you all have. You may get angry, you may get frustrated and you probably will cry yourself to sleep, but if you're really committed to this, you'll wholeheartedly accept it all.”

“Yes!” they said in unison.

Yuu smiled softly, watching them going back to practicing. He soon thought of Azul and his amazing singing voice. Could he convince him to teach them how to sing better?

•

Yuu’s body jolted awake. He fell asleep in his office. He looked at the time. It was past midnight. He noticed there was a blanket draped over him. He folded it up, placing it in the chair. He stepped out of his office, hearing sounds from upstairs.

Yuu headed down the dark hall, seeing a light was on in one of the rooms. He quietly unlocked it, taking a look inside. Sebek was practicing by himself.

“I don't think that's it.”

Someone else? Yuu tiptoed further inside, seeing Silver and Ace. He could understand Ace, but Silver? Didn't they not get along? Still, it warmed his heart to see they were working hard.

“Boys.”

They froze before looking in Yuu’s direction.

“I know I told you to work hard, but you still have to take care of yourselves. Now get on out of here and get rest.” Yuu warned.

They apologized, gathering their things before leaving. Yuu turned off the lights, following them downstairs. Yuu locked the front doors, watching them head for the hall of mirrors.

•

Jack sat down, one of the few students to arrive early. Someone had eventually sat down next to him.

“Hey…”

Jack kept silent, focusing on himself.

“I see… I’ll change seats.”

Jack turned away. Someone called out to Jack. He happily waved, allowing them to take the seat he was just in. His heart hurt. Why? Weren't they still friends? Did it no longer matter because he wasn't in UDrem?

“Hey, isn't that Epel?”

“Of course you idiot.”

“Didn't you hear though? He’s no longer in UDrem.”

“No surprise. He's too rugged for idol stuff.”

The students quietly snickered, making Epel feel worse. Jack was just as rugged as he was!

“Oh yeah, Epel’s not in UDrem anymore.”

“How sad. Guess his frail body couldn't handle it…”

Epel lowered his head more. He wanted them to stop talking about him.

•

Epel quietly checked social media. His eyes widened. When did UDrem have a Magicam account? He tapped view on the profile picture. It was a picture of the four of them and Yuu standing outside the building. He looked, seeing they hadn't posted much. Their followers were nearing the thousands. Epel put his phone on sleep. He wasn't allowed to feel anything but happiness for them. He was the one who walked out.

Jack started to cross his path with Sebek.

“Hey…!” he called out.

They walked past him. Epel weakly called out again before lowering his head. He then ran away.

“Hey, did you hear something?”

“Not really. More importantly, we have to think of what kind of content we want to post.” said Jack, looking at their account. “To think Cater and Vil senpai are helping out with our social media…”

“Don't they have opposing views?” Sebek said with a thoughtful look.

“Who knows? I just hope it doesn't cause problems. We already have enough…”

•

Yuu entered the VIP Lounge, seeing Azul and the twins. It probably was a good call to bring Vil and Rook with him.

“It's not payment day, so I presume this is for something else?” Azul asked, leaning forward.

“Yes. I need your voice.”

“We’re getting so much business from you. And what do you intend to do with it?”

“Actually, I meant I want to hire you as their vocal trainer… They're not bad, but they can be so much better! And you won't be working alone. Vil will teach them a few days. Or weeks if you prefer.” Yuu explained, placing his plans down for Azul to see. “I know you're already busy with Mostro but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try…”

“You're very correct. I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. Mostro needs me.”

“Ah, I figured as much…” Yuu said before apologizing. “Sorry for taking up your time.”

“Ah, wait.”

They turned.

“I know they're unlikely choices, but Silver and Malleus are just as good as I am. However, I don't think either would be easy to get, Malleus because he's a prince and well… Silver falls asleep.”

“Thank you.”

Yuu sighed, looking at his plan. Maybe just having Vil was good enough in itself. Though it was always good having another. Yuu stopped, feeling his phone vibrating.

“Hello, you've reached the manager of UDrem. This is Yuu speaking. Oh, hello again! Yes, we’re okay. Yes. Yes. R- Really!? We don't have an album yet… That's fine? Oh… I see. Mhmm. I’ll talk to the boys and call you back. Ah, I need pen and paper.” said Yuu, receiving them from Rook. “...45… Got it. Thank you for expressing interest in us again! Have a good day!”

Yuu hung up before exhaling. Vil and Rook looked at him for an explanation.

“An old client has a friend who's interested in booking us for an event! It's much bigger and we’ll be paid a lot more, that is if we do well enough for her… But she wanted us to send an album which we don't have yet… but if we come up with a song that matches the main event, she’ll have us! No album needed!”

“That's a tall order you know…”

“Not at all. She told me what it was. It's ball themed. So something fitting of a ball…”

They found themselves entering the UDrem building before seeing Idia and Ortho hanging around.

“Ah! How comes the security?”

“Air tight. Also, ID cards are lame. I made these instead.” said Idia, sliding over the earrings and rings.

“Try it.”

“I don't think any of them have pierced ears though…”

“And that's why there are rings available. Do you think I’m stupid?”

“I didn't say that…”

“I also made other kinds of jewelry so take your pick.” said Idia, pulling out a box full of different jewelry.

Vil took a bracelet while Rook picked earrings. Yuu picked one of the few brooches.

“ _ Analyzing data. _ ”

They freaked out, trying to find the source of the voice.

“Calm down. It's just reading your DNA, making it harder for someone to use your IDs. Also, they can easily blend in, making it harder to spot.”

“You really thought ahead, Shroud.” Vil said, quite impressed.

Idia simply shrugged, putting the jewelry box in a small safe before locking it. He handed over the code and safe before making his exit with Ortho.

“I’ll pay you later!” Yuu shouted. “This is great… Now everything’s more protected…”

“Things are really coming together aren't they, Yuu?” Rook said with a smile.

“Only because I’m being supported by everyone, especially the boys…” Yuu said, holding the safe tighter. “They don't know how much seeing their happy faces gives me strength to keep going…”

“We’re glad to hear it.”

Yuu looked, seeing the four of them smiling at him. He felt his heart swell. He went through the entrance gate, needing to give them their IDs.

“Jewelry?”

“Idia figured these would be better. Oh, you're here too, Riddle. Come pick one.”

Jack picked a charm before watching it connect with his necklace.

“Cool…”

Riddle picked a tie pin while Ace picked an earring.

“We don't need both, right?” Ace asked.

“I don't think so.”

Deuce picked a ring, putting it on his finger.

“ _ Analyzing data. _ ”

Yuu chuckled, seeing they had the same reaction.

“It's just memorizing your DNA so no one but you can use these IDs. Pretty nifty huh?”

“Which means we can't forget them huh…”

“Why would you?”

Ace looked at Deuce who glared back at him. Yuu noticed Sebek was still picking.

“Hm… What about this armlet?” Yuu suggested, helping him put it on.

“I don't know…”

Sebek took it off. Yuu hummed, taking out a necklace.

“No? Then… Ah! A watch!”

Sebek tried it on.

“I like it…!” Sebek said, feeling good.

“ _ Analyzing data. _ ”

Yuu and Sebek high fived. They all stepped through, ready to start their afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuu knocked on the door, seeing Rook hard at work.

“Yes?”

“Just checking in on you. You have quite a lot on your hands too…” said Yuu, sitting down across from him.

“I’m pretty much your assistant when I’m not styling. Someone’s gotta help you.”

“And I really appreciate it. Not everyone is willing to do something like this.”

“It's no trouble. I’m quite enjoying myself, hm hm~”

“If there's anything , please let me know…”

“Of course. Go see your beloved boys.” Rook chuckled.

“You're also one of them you know. A beloved person.”

“Any sweeter and my teeth will rot.”

Yuu laughed, leaving the room. He was probably not used to having less to do since Rook and Riddle were handling everything else. Yuu headed for the front doors, not expecting to see a person.

“Cater senpai, hello! Ah, as you can see, we finally implemented our security.”

“Just wanted to talk to the head himself.”

Yuu placed his brooch against the panel, allowing Cater in. Yuu led him to his office, having him take a seat.

“So, what do you want to say?”

“I couldn't help but notice you've got an opening.”

“We’ve got many but those who apply don't really fit what we’re looking for.” Yuu explained.

“I wouldn't mind taking that receptionist spot. Seems like fun.”

“But it's serious work. You've got to keep records, make calls, answer calls, make appointments, keep up with the sign in book-”

“I know. If I wasn't serious, I wouldn't be here.”

“You can't always be on your phone. Can you manage that?”

“Yes.”

“Try that again without looking at your phone.”

Cater put his phone away.

“Yes, I can manage it.”

“Really, if I see you aren't keeping up, you're fired on the spot.”

“Harsh…”

“Cater, if I want this to take off, I can't have bad apples. They’ll infect the others.”

“Understood…”

“Great. For today, I’ll have you working until closing. Tomorrow we can work out hours. If you can find someone willing to share shifts with you, that'd be great.”

“I’ll be able to.”

“Great.” said Yuu with a smile. “Actually, would you mind taking on another job?”

“Depends on what it is.” Cater replied, watching Yuu pull something out of the small safe.

“How would you like to be the head of managing their social media? You know what's cool and trendy, plus I’m sure you know the do's and don'ts of social media posting.”

“Well when you put it that way… Looks like I’ll have to find help… AH!”

Yuu dropped the earrings he was handing to Cater. Why did he suddenly shout?

“Trey! Trey would be perfect for a receptionist!”

“Would he want to help out though…?” Yuu whispered.

“I can convince him. No worries. And with that, you now have two more positions filled.”

Yuu watched as Cater’s earrings blended into its surroundings as it analyzed his DNA. Yuu waved, seeing him leave in high spirits. Yuu took out a list, writing down names on it. He didn't expect his seniors to want to help out like this. He looked up, hearing a knock on his door.

“Yes, Jack?”

“I was just letting you know that the composer is coming over to review with us.” Jack said.

“Oh! Thank you for reminding me. Do you mind doing me a small favor?”

“How can I help?”

“Could you check on Riddle? Tell him if he needs extra hands, I’m here.”

Jack nodded, taking his leave. Yuu left his office, seeing he'd have to get the reception area set up in case Trey agreed.

“A good password… Something not hard to remember but not easy to crack…”

“Shimmering UDrem! but the I’s and e’s are 1s and 3s respectively.”

“That's great! Th-”

Yuu snapped his head up, seeing Kalim. He rapidly blinked before deciding to go with it.

“So, what are you here for?” Yuu asked, changing the computer settings.

“The composer meeting.”

“Very funny. Who are you here to see?”

“You and Jack.”

Yuu turned his attention to Kalim who smiled happily.

“Seriously? Where's our guy?”

“He wanted to come clean. He's been asking Jamil and I for help.”

“And the money I've been paying him?”

“Jamil is making him pay you back.”

Yuu sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands. Kalim spotted Jack before waving. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Jack, let Kalim in. He and Jamil were the real composers…”

“Really…? What about-”

“Jamil is making him pay us back. Hopefully we can use it towards your outfits for the future… No, scratch that. It's time we made an album. And the songs you already have, let's package them as singles.”

“We’re going to be making money off our music huh… That's amazing! I’ll tell the others and-”

“Jack, you do realize a lot of money goes into album creation. It's not going to be easy.”

Kalim looked between them before noticing Vil down the hall lost in thought.

•

Yuu sighed, trying to decide. Did they spend more on uncertainty but guaranteed quality or cheaper, no uncertainty but lower quality. He looked up, seeing Cater entering with Trey.

“Cater says you're in need of a receptionist.”

“Well yes but if Cater is forcing you-”

“Not at all. With Riddle and the first years constantly busy, there isn't much for me to do. Cater already filled me in on what I'd have to do.”

“Then… welcome aboard.” said Yuu, shaking hands with Trey.

“So which are you gonna pick?” Cater asked.

“Actually, Trey will be a special case.” said Yuu, dialing a number. “I’ll have Idia embed it into Trey’s glasses.”

“Woah, cool!”

“But hopefully we can get them finished within the day, especially since you need them to see.”

Yuu explained everything to Idia who finally picked up. They looked, seeing Vil knocked on the door.

“Okay. I’ll send him now. Different payment? Oh, of course. Thank you!”

Cater and Trey left, closing the door behind them.

“Yes, Vil? Are they not listening?”

“No, they're practically obedient dogs. There was something I couldn't get off my mind.”

Yuu tilted his head.

“When you were talking to Jack earlier about albums and singles. You made it sound like you didn't have financial backing.” Vil stated, crossing his legs.

“Ah, you heard… I didn't intend for it to sound that way, honest. It's just, do you really want to…?”

“I told you, I’m investing in them. So, what were you thinking?”

“Well…”


	7. Chapter 7

The performance was a few days away. The boys were too busy working hard to feel the slightest bit nervous. Yuu, Vil and Riddle had finished their meeting regarding the singles and albums.

“We just have to find someone artsy to make the covers…” Yuu mumbled, trying to think of someone.

“Why not have Cater do it? Right now there isn't much to do with their social media.” Rook suggested, popping out of thin air.

“Right. That should work… And then we just have to make them into physical copies and digital…” Yuu mumbled. “We should schedule with Riddle again. Rook, can-”

“Already done.”

Yuu sighed, feeling some control returning to them. Things were going smoothly. Yuu stopped in his tracks. That couldn't be good. Usually when things go too smoothly in NRC, bad things happen when you least expect them. He started going over his lists, seeing if he missed anything. Rook and Vil calmed him down, seeing the stress was getting to him.

“Know what? Take a few days off. We don't want to see you within these walls until after the performance.” said Rook, pushing Yuu out.

“But-”

“We mean it.” Vil warned.

Rook took everything from Yuu before walking back in. Yuu rubbed his arm before walking away. He backtracked, noticing something in the trees. He picked up a rock before throwing it, just missing. Yuu tried again, hitting it dead on.

“Who the hell is throwing rocks…”

“That voice… Epel?”

Yuu winced, watching the student fall out of the tree. He hurried over, watching him rub his behind.

“Why were you in the tree…?” Yuu asked, helping him up.

“I like climbing them.” Epel lied.

“Oh, well, this is great timing actually. I've been so busy I haven't had time to see how you've been doing…” Yuu said, guilt showing on his face.

“I’m okay! I've been busy with homework… and apple carving.” said Epel, realizing how more pathetic he sounded including apple carving.

“That's good! Are you doing well in classes?”

“Yeah. Nothing really changed.”

Yuu nodded, smiling happily. Epel frowned as he followed Yuu. He wasn't going to ask if he missed being in UDrem? Anything about UDrem at all? Did no one care anymore?

“Yuu-”

“Oh! We can hang out more these few days. I was kicked out, haha…” Yuu said, scratching his cheek. “What do you usually do to destress?”

“Talk to my family usually… or carve… maybe run.” said Epel.

“Talking to your family sounds like fun! Can we do that?”

“I don't know… They might be busy.” Epel lied.

“Aw. I wanted to gush about you. I guess we can carve.”

Epel had Yuu follow, seeing they could get apples from the cafeteria.

•

Yuu stuck his tongue out as he focused solely on making a simple design. Epel stopped, feeling his phone vibrate. His family was calling. He declined it, not wanting Yuu to hear.

“Wow, carving is super hard. You really are amazing!” Yuu said in awe. “Got any pointers?”

Epel gave advice before feeling his phone vibrate again. He declined the call again.

“So, UDrem has the performance tomorrow…” Epel said, his eyes on his apple.

“Yes. I hear some students are planning on attending. How nice, right?” said Yuu in response. “I guess you're staying?”

“Why do you say that…?”

“Well-”

“Why are you just assuming things?!”

“Epel?”

Epel’s phone started vibrating again. He answered, yelling into the phone.

“ Oh… We’ll call some other time… ”

Yuu took Epel’s phone, pleading with them not to hang up.

“I think Epel might be under some stress…” Yuu said, looking at Epel’s retreating figure. “But hello! I’m one of Epel’s friends, Yuu.”

“ He talks ‘bout y’all a lot actually. He’s grown real fond of ya. ” said a feminine voice. “ But as of late he ain't been talkin’ and sounds like a negative nancy at times. He won't tell us what's wrong. ”

Yuu talked to his parents more, trying to find the root of the problem.

“Did he ever tell you guys about an idol group? UDrem?”

“ Oh! We love those precious little things! They been gaining popularity lately. ” said Mrs. Felmier, getting her husband on the phone. “ Honey, Epel’s friend knows UDrem. Really? How? Reckon they can get us entrance to the performance tomorrow? Don't say that out loud you dummy! ”

Yuu giggled, finding Epel’s parents adorable.

“I’m actually the manager. The person who runs everything. And your son used to be a member of UDrem.” Yuu said, hearing loud gasps. “Did he never tell you…?”

“ Now I understand why he called in tears! The poor thing done cried his eyes out many nights ago talkin’ ‘bout how he a failure… ” Mrs Felmier said heartbroken. “ I never took my lil’ boy for the performin’ type… Reckon that's why he's so down lately…? ”

Yuu talked to his parents a bit longer before saying his goodbyes. It was time to investigate.

•

Rook checked over everything as they stood outside the building.

“Is there a reason why we’re waiting…?” Ace asked, itching to perform.

“No, you all can go ahead. I have something to do.”

Vil ushered them along.

Rook stood beside Yuu while the others helped carry things to the car.

“So, what's this business that I wasn't made aware of?” Rook questioned.

Yuu looked, seeing someone running towards them.

“Epel?”

“So you came after all.” Yuu said, looking at the panting Epel. “Come.”

Rook felt confused as Epel followed Yuu into the building.

•

The boys were antsy. They've never gone to a venue without Yuu. Someone finally snapped.

“Why isn't Yuu with us!?”

“Sebek, calm down. You're making me uneasy…” Deuce mumbled, holding his arm.

“Yuu stayed behind for a reason. What that reason is we don't know, but Yuu has never let us down. We have to be strong for Yuu, for us.” said Jack, looking at the others.

They silently nodded, somewhat reassured by Jack’s words.

•

“Is this really okay…?”

Yuu nodded, watching Epel head upstairs.

“Now, to make our way to the venue.”

“If we leave now, we’ll get there a few minutes before they're up.” said Rook.

They double checked that they had everything before running to the mirror chamber.

•

Vil started doing Ace’s makeup, taking note of his face.

“Yuu will make it, I promise you. He wouldn't miss your big moments.” said Vil, gently brushing on eyeshadow. “So, stop looking so down…”

They looked at Vil, not used to hearing such a soft voice from him. Did they look that bad that it even made Vil act differently?

Vil had finished dressing them and styling them.

“You're on in three.”

Vil watched as they did little stretches. Would Yuu really make it in time? A minute passed. Nothing. Another minute passed. The boys sighed, exiting the room to head onto stage.

“Good luck!”

They turned, searching for the shouter. Yuu frantically waved, practically out of breath.

“Go stun that… that crowd!” Yuu said, wheezing as he used the wall for support.

The boys felt reinvigorated as Rook carried Yuu into the room. They could do this. Vil watched from the side as a few called out as they walked onto stage. He then remembered the camera wasn't set up. He moved to go only to see Yuu wobbling over.

“Where are you going?”

“The camera-”

“Rook got a friend since he's on merch duty again. Ah, look at them… they're shimmering…”

They closed their eyes briefly, listening to them sing. Those vocal lessons were definitely paying off.

“Dadeko kitto kawareru tte, suteki na koto janai kana?”

“I feel like my heart is flying away…” Yuu mumbled, watching them having fun.

“I genuinely feel proud… They're going to go places as long as they keep this mindset.”

Yuu smiled widely, already excited for the next song.

“Sou sa, haru wa hajimari no kitetsu!”

The audience cheered, eagerly anticipating the next. Sebek discreetly moved closer to Jack.

“Are you sure we can pull this off?”

“We don't have much of a choice.”

Sebek stepped back just as the song started. He knew they had rehearsed time and time again but it just didn't feel the same. He was certain the audience would notice. Ace moved up to start only to be overshadowed by Sebek.

“Sebek!” Deuce hissed.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I cannot stand here and possibly let a terrible performance happen right before you. No matter how much we tried to format the songs-”

“Sebek, the people are waiting for music. Please, forgive him.” said Jack, trying to pull him back.

“It will never sound the same without Epel.” Sebek finished before walking off stage.

The music slowly faded out, the room now deathly quiet. The others profusely apologized before heading after Sebek.

“Hey…! HEY!”

Jack harshly turned Sebek around, visibly angry. Ace and Deuce pulled him back, afraid fists would start flying. Yuu and Vil moved Sebek back some as well.

“Sebek, we know how you feel but-”

“He's ruining everything we’ve built up! Are you going to quit just because a song won't sound the same? Are you fucking kidding me?” Jack shouted.

They ushered everyone into the room while Vil went to explain the situation as best as possible.

“It's not just about the song Jack! It's about Epel!”

“Epel was a quitter. We don't need people half assing this.” said Jack, shaking his head. “It's a cruel world out there, Sebek. And it's people like you and Epel who get swallowed up when you let your emotions dictate your actions! Why did you think doing that was okay? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW YOUR ACTIONS AFFECT THE REST OF THE GROUP? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT US!?”

Yuu, Ace and Deuce sat Jack down, trying to calm him.

“Are you two on his side?” Sebek asked, looking Ace and Deuce in the eye. “He's tearing this group apart.”

“Guys, playing the blame game and yelling at each other isn't going to solve our problem. For now, I’ll go tell them we’re unable to perform, also meaning we lose out on the payment…” said Yuu, looking at them. “No one says a word until I come back, understood?”

“Yes…”

Yuu hurried down the halls, running into Vil.

“What's the situation?” Yuu asked.

“Explained there are some personal issues going on and we’re handling them.”

“Perfect. Go grab Rook and tell him we’re leaving. We can't continue like this.” said Yuu before hurrying ahead.

Yuu looked around before finally finding her. He profusely apologized, constantly bowing his head.

“I understand that doing this means no payment, leaving a bad impression and damaging future relations with you, but I'd rather not ruin your evening any further with my emotional teenage boys…” Yuu said, bowing once more before walking away.

Yuu saw they were packed and ready to go, waiting for him.

They sat in the car in silence as it drove away. Yuu had extended the silence until they reached the practice room back in the UDrem building.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuu had gathered them together in the morning, seeing now would be best to talk since they had time to cool down and think.

“Sebek, I understand your feelings, but you can't just blurt things out during a song AND walk off on top of it. Jack made a point when he said your actions affect the others in the group.” said Yuu.

“I’m sorry. I take responsibility for wasting our opportunity.” said Sebek with his head lowered. “I didn't mean for things to end up this way…”

“I’m sure you didn't, but please keep in mind that it's not just you as an individual, it's you as a group, a unit.” Yuu said before turning to Jack.

“I know. I could've handled the situation better and talked things out rationally. Shouting wasn't necessary. I’m sorry, Sebek. I’ve failed again as a leader…” Jack said, lowering his head in shame. “We already lost one… I didn't want to lose another…”

Yuu watched as the four boys hugged it out. He was thankful the issue was resolved, but they had a even bigger problem to face.

“I’m pretty sure there's a video of you speaking and walking off stage floating around. And we’ve probably lost a lot of potential offers and most of our following, but does that mean we throw in the towel?”

No one answered, mostly because they didn't know.

“Well, considering how low we already were on the awareness and popularity scales, we probably should. We can't recover from this.” said Yuu with a heavy sigh. “Shall we officially disband?”

Everyone seemed pretty on board.

“I, Yuu, hereby declare UDrem-”

“Yuu!”

They looked, seeing Cater rushing in. What was he so excited about?

“Look! Followers! View counts! Posts!”

Everyone huddled around Cater. Their eyes grew wide as the numbers kept growing higher. What was going on, especially if Vil and Cater didn't know?

“There's even a hashtag… #UDremsHeart…” Sebek muttered, mostly seeing it under a video clip of him talking about Epel.

“Some are asking us to bring Epel back…” Ace said, continuing to scroll.

Yuu noticed Jack had moved off to the side by himself.

“Thinking about Epel?”

Jack’s ears and tail stood straight up, signaling Yuu had frightened him.

“Bingo~ Have you talked to him? You are in the same class after all.” Yuu questioned, keeping his voice low.

“I avoid him…”

“Eh? Why?”

Jack looked away, his ears drooping and tail between his legs. Yuu raised an eyebrow.

“What did you do?”

“I suggested he quit if he was getting to get all whiny and fussy about a little mistake. I didn't think he'd actually go and quit…”

“Jack…”

Yuu sighed heavily, now finally seeing the bigger picture. It looked like he was going to have to take a few matters into his own hands.

•

Jack sat in Yuu’s office, wondering what was going on. Yuu’s desk phone rang.

“Good, tell him to come straight to my office.” said Yuu before hanging up.

“Who's coming?”

Yuu silently got up, waiting near the door. A gentle knock could be heard. Yuu opened it, having him enter.

“Sit.”

Yuu sat in his chair, looking at the two of them.

“I’m not allowing either of you to leave until everything is resolved.” Yuu stated, having Rook standing guard outside.

Neither spoke, not wanting to make the first move. Yuu sighed, seeing he could get some work done in the meantime.

Trey wrote down a number before wishing them well. Yuu was definitely going to freak at the news.

“Hey!”

Trey looked up, seeing Kalim and Jamil.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No.”

“Then I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” said Trey.

“Aw, but I wanted to show Jamil around!” Kalim whined.

“Kalim, if he said no, then it's a no. I’m sorry about him. So, we can set up an appointment right now, yes?”

“Mhm.”

Jamil started setting one up while Cater came waltzing in.

“Cater Diamond, you're late.”

Cater froze at Trey’s words. He was caught that easily?

“There. Come again.” said Trey before looking at Cater. “One of the boys has something they want to do with the UDrem account. Go see what.”

“Roger.”

Trey shook his head, wondering if Yuu was right in giving him a position. Trey was inputting Jamil’s appointment when someone cleared their throat.

“How may I help you?”

“Uh, I made an appointment yesterday for today…?”

“Name.”

“Silver…”

Trey clicked away at his screen before asking for his class and seat number just for clarification.

“1:15pm appointment. Have a seat and I’ll notify Yuu that you're here a bit early.”

Silver looked around, amazed by the design of the place. Yuu really had an eye for this kind of thing.

“Yuu will be right with you. Rook will take you.”

“Thanks.”

Silver jiggled his leg, a bit nervous. Maybe it was too soon. It's not like Vil and Rook weren't with them every step of the way. Even though Lilia encouraged him, he was thinking of chickening out.

“Silver?”

Silver stood up, accidentally moving the couch in the process. He quickly fixed it before being let in.

“So, what are you here for?”

“Uh… nothing big…”

They looked, seeing three people exiting Yuu’s office.

“Now get upstairs and work your asses off, especially you.”

“Understood!”

The two hurried upstairs, making jabs at each other.

“I’ve brought a guest.”

“Come in! I’m interested to hear what you have to say.” said Yuu, closing the door in Rook’s face.

Rook sighed before seeing Yuu again.

“I think Riddle needs some help. Can you?”

“Of course.”

Yuu hugged Rook before heading back in. Yuu was lucky he found him cute, otherwise he'd have another problem on his hands.

•

Yuu walked in, seeing they were getting ready to leave.

“Good thing I caught you. Just a small piece of news I thought I’d share with you.”

“Is it about Epel? ‘Cause then we already know he's back in the group.” said Ace.

“No, but that's good that you're up to date on that. Vil and I have come to a decision. Sometime soon, you'll all be working on an album and a music video. However, it'll be a mini album. On that note, we plan to release your first two songs by the end of this week as singles. Finally clinched a deal with music sites.”

The boys started jumping up and down and hollering in excitement. Yuu allowed them to leave, saying he'd give them more info the next day.

Yuu entered the room farther down, seeing Vil. There was someone else in the room.

“Jamil? What are you doing here?” Yuu asked, turning heads.

“I called for his assistance. Epel is… what's a nice word, stiff.” said Vil, glancing at Epel.

“He's getting looser though. I’d say he's close to being caught up with the others.” said Jamil. “Bend your knees more.”

“I’m doing the best I can!” Epel huffed.

Yuu checked the time, wondering if he should let Epel go now or do a bit more special training.

“Jamil, Epel. We’ll stop for today. Head straight to Pomefiore, you hear?”

“Yes, Vil senpai.” said Epel, gathering his things.

Yuu saw what Vil did. He somewhat admired Vil’s ability to make quick decisions.

“So, did you tell them?”

“Half of it. I’d rather not spoil their dreams tonight.” said Yuu with a sigh. “Also, I was thinking maybe we can have Epel practicing with the others now…?”

“If he can pass a test from me.”

“Oh boy…” Yuu whispered.

“What? Do you want a shabby group who won't go anywhere?”

“That's not what I meant though… I was just worried he might not pass.” said Yuu, looking at the door.

“That only means he has to practice harder. He decided to walk out like a wimp so now he's paying for it.”

Yuu simply gave him a slight nod, making his way out.

•

Ace woke up, feeling uneasy. That wasn't good. He looked to Deuce who was close to waking. Should he tell him or keep silent? It probably wasn't anything but his nerves. The wind harshly blew around outside, a storm predicted to be passing over Night Raven later in the day.

“Deuce, get up. We gotta jog.”

“I don't wanna…” Deuce groaned.

“Then get left behind.”

Deuce rolled out of bed, face planting into the floor. If there was anything he disliked about being an idol, it was getting up way too early in the morning.

The two started jogging around Heartslabyul, keeping at their regular pace.

“Doesn't the sky look a little different today?” Ace questioned, rounding a tree.

“You mean the fact they're storm clouds? Then yes. They're different from regular clouds.”

That wasn't what he meant, but how could he expect a guy like Deuce to understand? He could barely comprehend multiplication. He made a note to talk to someone else when he had the chance.

•

The boys sat together for lunch, everyone except Ace excitedly talking about their future album.

“Hey Ace, you've been so quiet today…” Deuce commented. “You feeling okay?”

“I don't know… The sky is making me unusually uneasy today.” Ace mumbled, looking at the graying sky.

“Earlier this morning he asked me if the clouds looked different today.” Deuce piped up. “He's being so weird.”

“Don't discredit his feelings. Ace, if you aren't feeling well, go to the infirmary. I’ll explain to Yuu.” said Jack.

Ace gave him a little nod, glancing out the window once more.


	9. Chapter 9

The five of them walked to the UDrem building together, all but Ace happily talking. The sky was getting darker than usual. They walked through the entrance gates, ready to start learning the lyrics and beat for their new song. Ace hung back, seeing Trey wasn't here yet. Was anyone else? Riddle was out. Yuu was out. Ace knocked on the last door before opening it.

“It's not often you visit me. What can I do for you?”

“Rook senpai… I just need someone to talk to.” said Ace, taking a seat.

“I’m here to listen.” said Rook, pulling a seat up next to him. “So, what's on your mind? Nervous about recording?”

Ace shook his head. He started explaining his uneasiness with the weather. It wasn't something he commonly experienced, but random uneasiness was. Maybe he didn't like the way it looked. Maybe there was some deeply rooted trauma that he's been suppressing.

“Hm, I can't really say I understand your feelings as they're rather different. But let's try some breathing techniques. Maybe try some drinks that help.” Rook suggested, wanting to do his best.

Ace quietly sat in Rook’s office as he sipped on tea. They heard a knock on the door before someone poked their head in.

“So this is where you've been. Come on, everyone’s waiting for you.” said Jack.

“Jack, I hope you all can do everything you can that won't need Ace. He's not feeling well and I’d like to keep an eye on him. So far he's looking a little better.” Rook said, glancing at Ace.

“If you think that’s best… Get better, okay? We’ll do what we can.”

The two sat in silence before everything suddenly went dark.

“Hm…”

Rook created a small ball of light, flipping switches. Nothing was turning on.

“A power outage…? Is it affecting the entire building?” Rook mumbled, moving towards the door. He then remembered Ace. “Do you want to stay here or do a little exploring with me?”

“I’ll come.”

Rook put his arm around Ace, navigating the dark with his light. It was probably best to go check on the others upstairs.

“Think you can make it upstairs?”

“Yeah.”

The two went upstairs, heading for the recording studio.

“Is everyone okay?” Rook called out.

“Rook senpai!”

He soon had two more people clinging to him. Kalim and Deuce sniffled while Jamil shook his head, adding his light with Rook’s.

“Luckily I suggested saving our work before this happened. The others are in the practice room.”

They headed to the practice room together, seeing a small light from inside. Epel clung to Sebek who had a light illuminating a small area around them.

“You guys okay? Nothing happened?” Rook asked.

“Well, when the lights went out, one of the light coverings fell and shattered.” Jack said, pointing to the side of them. “Epel almost got hit.”

“Well, I’m glad he didn't. You all stay in here and out of the way of light coverings while I try to get the lights on.” said Rook before looking at Ace. “It'll be easier for me if you stayed with them, okay?”

“Got it…”

They watched Rook leave. They all exhaled, glad to see no one was seriously hurt.

“Did anyone hear thunder…?” Deuce asked.

“Now that you mention it…” Sebek muttered.

“Jack, come with me and we’ll investigate.”

“What if someone’s trying to ruin us? They could hurt you!” Epel cried out.

“I’m with him. Unless you don't have faith in your senior?” Jamil said, raising an eyebrow.

The two left.

Yuu stood outside the building with Trey and Riddle, seeing the doors wouldn't open.

“Isn't it a bit weird that the lights aren't on? Rook and the others should be here already.” Riddle said.

“Do I have the master keys…?” Yuu mumbled, starting to go through his bag and pockets. “Aha!”

Yuu stuck the key in, just as the sky opened up. He quickly turned it, the doors opening. Trey held one of the doors open, letting Yuu in. The entire place was pitch black. They couldn't get through the entrance gates.

“Of course my genius idea had to backfire on me…” Yuu groaned, seeing the wall went up to the ceiling.

“We could try going over the reception desk.” Trey suggested.

“Trey, consider Riddle too. He doesn't have long legs.” Yuu said, earning a hit from Riddle.

“Just because I’m not as tall doesn't mean I can't do it.” Riddle huffed.

They watched as Riddle tried and failed to get over the desk. Trey and Yuu stifled their laughter, helping him out.

“It didn't start raining until just now… So was this sabotage?” Jamil mumbled. He and Jack froze, hearing sounds from downstairs. “So they made themselves known. How many do you think are there?”

“Hopefully one. Wait, what if it's just Rook?”

“Won't know until we get down there.”

They headed downstairs, keeping their eyes peeled. They immediately attacked, seeing figures appear. Their magic was deflected and they were attacked in retaliation. A brief moment of light illuminated their faces.

“Oh, it's just you guys…”

“Why the hell were you attacking us?” Riddle seethed.

Jamil explained, shedding light onto things for them.

“And we haven't heard anything from Rook yet and it's worrying us.” said Jack.

“I’m sure everything’s okay. Just some bad luck.” said Yuu. “Why would anyone want to sabotage nobodies? They won't gain anyt-”

“Scare tactics,” said Trey. “They're hoping to scare us into giving up pursuing the idol dream. That is, if it is sabotage.”

The lights flickered back to life, causing everyone to disperse their lights. Jack hurried back upstairs, hoping the others were still okay.

“Everyone okay?”

“Yeah. Rook got the lights back on?” Deuce asked, now seeing where the stray debris was.

“Seems like it. Now let's get this cleaned up and back to practicing! Ace, how are you?”

“Okay I guess…”

They had Ace sit off to the side, seeing he was probably still unwell.

•

Rook softly hummed, only to see a hand covering his paper.

“Want more tea?” Rook asked.

“No. I’m feeling better now, thanks to you.” said Ace, giving him a smile.

Rook changed his position before leaning forward slightly.

“I know I may seem like a kook to everyone in this school, but I most definitely have your best interests at heart. Most of the time. And it's my job as… vice to whatever Yuu is, to make sure that you're all taken care of and given everything you need.”

Ace scratched his cheek, not too sure what else to say. Rook simply shooed him out, wishing him well. Ace happily greeted Yuu as he headed out.

“What was Ace doing in here?”

“The poor thing was feeling mighty uneasy since he got here and the power outage only made things worse. So I took care of him until he was better.”

“Maybe I wasn't wrong in letting you join…” Yuu said with a smile.

“Of course not. Plus you desperately needed the help.”

Yuu weakly laughed, unable to deny that.

“Their new song sounds good. Wanna head up to listen? I think one of the boys is getting a solo song. Vil suggested that.”

“Love to but, don't we have work to do? Especially with the news Trey sprung on us?”

Yuu had almost forgotten. He quickly said goodbye to Rook, hurrying to finish his end. Rook chuckled, loving that things were never boring in UDrem.

•

“Alright, sounds pretty good so far. But…” said Jamil before looking at Jack. “I don't know if it's just me but it doesn't feel like I can hear you well. And you have the deepest voice out of all of them.”

Jack was about to reply when Vil walked in.

“What's new?” Vil asked, dragging the slider back and listening to what they had. “Mhmm… I see…”

“I was just telling Jack I can't really hear him.”

“Wrong Jamil, you can't hear more than half of them. The only one using their actual voice is surprisingly, Ace.”

“Not even Sebek…? He’s naturally loud.” said Epel, earning an angry glare from Sebek.

“Right. I don't know what's gotten into you all, but the quality here is much different from the singles we released. Fix it or else your career is down the drain.”

“Understood.”

“For now, listen to Ace and watch.” said Vil, having them have Ace sing his part over.

None of them really understood what they were looking for. Epel, having had more practice with Vil in the past, started picking up what Ace was doing differently. He looked at the others who had question marks all over. How could he explain it in a way that they'd understand?

Vil spoke up, asking if anyone understood. Epel quickly came to the rescue, even offering to help them understand.

“Hm. The two of you. Work with those three and get this mess straightened out. It may have been going unnoticed before, but after hearing about this new event you're performing at, it's really not going to fly under the radar.”

“New event…?”

“What is it…?”

“I’ll let Yuu tell you himself. I’ll see you all later.”

Everyone stood in silence. Was it possible for them to get worse? Have they not been practicing enough? Ace and Epel looked at their friends, hoping it wasn't too damaging to their confidence.


	10. Chapter 10

The boys found their schedules packed to the brim between preparing for the upcoming event, keeping up with their classes, and practicing everything they needed to work on, especially their weaknesses. They knew it was going to be hard, but not this hard. Yuu didn't give many details about the event, just that it could change their lives for better or worse. And hearing that wasn't alieving their stress at all.

They sat together at lunch, their burdens weighing heavily on their shoulders.

“Anyone else feeling heavy today…?” Epel piped up.

Everyone groaned in response. Sebek slowly stopped eating.

“I’m worried…”

They looked at Sebek. Deuce quickly took his hand, seeing it was shaking.

“What if I can't take it anymore? What if I… break?” Sebek whispered, his words having caught in his throat.

“We know sharing burdens only does so much, but knowing there are others there for you can help.” said Jack, the others nodding.

“We’re all feeling the same way really… There's so many things that can and possibly will go wrong as we continue down this path, but the one thing to remember always is that we aren't alone. We have each other to lean on.” said Deuce, squeezing Sebek’s hand. “All idols start out this way, and some reach fame before others, even groups who started at the same time as them. If we give up now… What was the point in suffering through all of this?”

“I never expected Deuce to lay down words of wisdom.” Epel chuckled.

The others started chuckling, annoying Deuce. They made it seem like he wasn't capable of saying such things. The weight on their shoulders lightened some as they eventually started laughing together.




Ace and Deuce looked back at their classmates who were doing standard stretching while they were doing more intense ones. Yuu and Vil both decided it was wise to have them work out more while in their P.E class. They couldn't deny it helped, but it made them seem too special.

“Are we recording today?” Deuce whispered, pulling Ace forward.

“Yeah. Vil said he was going to listen in again and see if we’ve improved from the initial recording weeks ago. You guys have been practicing right?” Ace responded.

“Of course. I’m serious about this, so I won't skimp on anything. I just hope I've been doing enough.”

Ace sat up, looking at him.

“Just enough? Deuce, you've gotta go above and beyond. We’re practicing together before heading over today.”

“O- Okay…”




They looked around, seeing it was just Kalim.

“Where's Jamil?”

“Oh, he was only here to help me learn the technical stuff. He's not much of a music person.” said Kalim, going over the notes Jamil wrote for him.

They took their spots, seeing Ace and Deuce still hadn't arrived yet. Vil soon entered, curious as to how much they've practiced.

“Two of-”

“We’re here!”

The duo panted, having ran all the way. They waited for them to rest up some before having them start the all member song. Vil listened intently, as Kalim recorded. The song finished and they all looked to Vil. Vil had Kalim move over, allowing him to playback the recording, making them listen. It was silent once it ended.

“Who can tell me what the problem is? Anyone?” Vil asked.

No one was raising a hand. Vil was about to speak until Epel’s hand shot up.

“The problem is… Jack didn't fit in… well… To better put it, he was kind of nonexistent… And our harmony was off, but not so much that a regular person would pick up instantly…”

“Good, Epel. You four clearly have improved some, but lack the harmony you used to have. And you…”

Everyone looked between Vil and Jack.

“If you aren't going to work, leave.” Vil said, keeping it short and simple.

“But I was-”

“Improve in time for the event or you will be forcibly removed from the group. And with that, you aren't allowed to do anything else until I hear improvement. You four may go.” said Vil. “Kalim, you can leave too. We’ll contact you when we’re ready.”

They all looked at the closed door before heading over to the dance studio.

“Do you think Jack wasn't trying?”

“Don't know…”

“He didn't really sound different…”

They were more caught up in Jack’s failure, preventing themselves from practicing at their best.




Epel and Sebek sat together eating snacks they were allowed to eat. Epel fiddled with the bag, a lot on his mind.

“What’s up?” Sebek asked, seeing Epel had long since stopped eating.

“I’m just thinking about what kind of event it is. How big is it that it could change everything? Will Jack have caught up enough that he won’t be kicked out?” Epel said, voicing his thoughts.

Sebek pursed his lips. He didn’t have any answers and he didn’t want to give Epel any false hope. All they could do was…

“Why don’t we help him? Just like we did with Deuce!” Sebek suggested.

“There’s a difference between studying and practicing vocals, Sebek…”

“Then you rather just sit here and wonder? We’re a team Epel. A well oiled, functioning unit. Even if one gear is missing, we won’t be UDrem. You saw what happened during that past event when I walked off…”

Epel silently thought before nodding. They texted Ace and Deuce, telling them about their plan. Naturally the two were on board.

“Hey.”

Sebek put his phone away as Jack approached them. Neither were sure what to say to him, but one thing they wanted to avoid was talking about UDrem.

“So, how was talking to the teacher?” Epel asked, starting off light.

“Fine I guess. We were just discussing my test grade. It wasn’t bad or anything, just dropped down from my usual grade range. It happens, you know.” Jack responded.

“So, any plans for the weekend? We are free this time around.” Sebek asked.

“Oh… I’m a bit busy…” Jack chuckled.

Epel elbowed Sebek. He had misstepped.

“Well, we probably won’t do much. Just boring homework and all.”

“Really? I figured you’d all go out and do something. It’s not often we’re given off time like this.”

They talked a bit longer before Jack left, having to meet Vil.

“Now I feel bad…” Sebek whispered.

“I know…”




The four of them stood outside the school gates, looking in the direction of the UDrem building.

“I don’t know… maybe we shouldn’t be going out.” Deuce said, guilt eating at him.

“Yeah, I feel that too… We were all supposed to go together.”

“Then why are we here then? Why aren’t we with him? Practicing just as hard?” Sebek asked.

“Do you really think he’d want us there though…?” Epel questioned.

“You know how Jack can be. He’s never honest with his feelings. Maybe we should cancel today’s plans.” Ace said.

They stepped forward before a phone started to ring. Epel answered it.

“ So, how’s everything? You guys arrived yet? ”

“Jack! Everything’s okay. What about you?”

“ Yeah, I’m on a break. Hope you all are enjoying yourselves. We may not get another break like this. ” said Jack, ruffling his hair. “ It’s too bad I won’t be there to enjoy it with you all. ”

Deuce took Epel’s phone, unable to stand it.

“We haven’t gone anywhere. We’re too busy thinking of you and how you’re going to be missing out! It’s not fair for us to enjoy time off while you’re slaving away under Vil’s guidance!” Deuce said, willing himself not to get too emotional.

“ Huh? So what? You’re going to waste your time off just because I’m not with you? How old are you? Five? ”

“I-”

“ We aren’t kids anymore. We may be a group, but sometimes you have to be selfish or else you won’t get any farther than you are now. ” Jack said before hanging up.

They stood in silence, muling over what just happened. They quietly left school grounds, wondering if this was really what Jack wanted.




They exited the theater, talking about the movie in hushed voices.

“I think Jack would’ve liked the movie…”

“Really Epel? Can’t you go five minutes without mentioning Jack?” Ace complained.

“No, because I do wish he was with us right now. He deserves off time too. Do you know how many small problems he has to deal with as a leader because we can’t get our act together sometimes?” Epel said, looking at each of them. “He does so much on top of practicing with us. To name the thing he always does, introducing us and talking on stage! The only other person capable of doing that perfectly would be Ace but he stupidly got himself demoted.”

“I honestly thought we were past teasing me about losing my leader role.” Ace scoffed.

“As if we’d let you live it down. Honestly, I’m glad you're not the leader. You aren't mature and cool headed like Jack.” said Sebek.

“And he's mischievous.” Deuce added on.

“And stupid.” Epel tacked on.

“HEY!”

Movie goers looked at them. They apologized, picking up their paces. Ace sighed, hanging back. Was he really that bad in comparison to Jack? He was just as qualified. Jack was stupid too. Well, if one were to compare their academics…

“Ace?”

He looked up, seeing the three of them looking back at him.

“Sorry, just making sure we didn't leave anything.” he lied, their words slowly settling within.

They sat down to eat, deciding to get two dishes and split them. Sebek checked the time, making sure they weren't running late on getting back on school grounds.

“Why don't we get a meat dish for Jack?” Epel suggested.

“That's actually not a bad idea.” said Deuce, hoping they could get the waiter to bring back a menu.

The four happily ate, having ordered Jack’s meal to go. Ace started checking their Magicam account.

“Hey! We’ve got over 100k followers!”

They all looked, seeing it wasn't a joke. Ace had them get into frame, making sure they kept the name of the place and people’s faces blocked out. He posted the photo, mentioning their follower milestone. He started looking through new comments, seeing people saying positive things about all of them, Epel being the most. It was expected, since he was the prettiest. He stopped at a comment. Ace put his phone away, leaving his seat.

“Alright, let's pay and get out of here.” said Sebek.

“Where did Ace go?” Deuce mumbled.

“He was just here…”

They called his phone, Ace not picking up. Ace walked back over, taking his seat.

“So, we’re paying now?”

“Yeah.”

Ace took out his share along with the others.

“Oh yeah, where did you go?” Epel asked, carrying Jack’s food.

“Restroom. I'm sure you don't want details.”

Ace silently listened to them, only speaking when spoken to.


	11. Chapter 11

Deuce entered the room before making a weird face.

“Hey, guys…”

“Deuce! You're alone.”

“Ace said he was going ahead…” Deuce mumbled, setting his things down.

“He probably made a stop.” Epel said, leading him. “We can start without him.”

Ace never showed up to practice. They wanted to chalk it up to forgetfulness, but Ace was serious about this just as much as they were.

“This is the second time…” Deuce muttered. “I’ll talk to him.”

“No. We’ll talk to him. As a group.” said Sebek. “The event is just a few weeks away. I would've liked to perform our album but because of Vil…”

“He just wants us to reach our full potential. That's all.” Epel reasoned. “He is funding us after all.”

They nodded, reminding each other to include Jack in the plan.

•

Deuce nodded, opening the door to their shared room. Ace was listening to music while doing core stretches. Deuce unplugged his music, not expecting to hear classical music playing after a delay. Ace paused his music, seeing four pairs of eyes on him.

“I can understand Deuce but…”

“What's going on? I’ve been told you've missed two practices.” said Jack, stepping forward.

“I didn't want to say this but… I’m close to failing a class and if I don't shape up, I won't be able to practice with you guys. That's why I’m missing practice.”

They all nodded in silence. Now they understood why he was being so weird. They wished Ace well before leaving.

“If you were close to failing, why didn't you ask for help? Everyone helped me when I failed.” Deuce said, relaxing on his bed.

Ace never responded. He looked, seeing Ace had put his earbuds back in and gone back to working out. He hoped Ace knew how much they cared and wanted to help him out if he needed anything.

•

Deuce woke up, seeing Ace wasn't in bed. He checked the time. He wasn't late for their morning jog. The door opened, revealing Ace.

“Did you already go jogging…?”

“Yep. See you in class.” Ace said, gathering his things before heading for the showers.

Deuce quickly got out of bed, stopping Ace.

“Hey, what's going on? We always jog together…”

“I know, but like Jack said, if we aren't selfish, we aren't going to get any farther than where we are now.”

Deuce watched Ace walk away. He was just worried. Ace never talked to him like he usually did at night last night. He was either busy stretching or doing extra school work.

Deuce sat down next to Ace who was all set to get engaged in class. It was weird. He knew Ace was failing, but he's never seen him look so serious.

“Hey, are we going to eat together for lunch?”

“Oh, I’m a little busy during lunch. Don't worry, I’ll make sure I eat.” Ace whispered back, nudging his side.

That wasn't normal. Ace never did anything during lunch except eat and horse around. Was he really that close to failing?

Deuce found himself walking to the cafeteria by himself. He looked in, seeing Jack and Epel were already seated. He quickly joined the line, getting his food then taking his seat with them.

“You don't look good.” Epel said.

“It's Ace. I don't know what's going on with him.”

“Didn't he tell us? He's failing so he's going to be absent a bit.” Jack said, not understanding.

“We always talk at night yet he completely ignored me… And you know how we always jog together in the morning? He woke up earlier and went ahead of me.”

“What's wrong with that? Maybe he just wanted time alone to think.” Epel said.

“Hey guys.”

They greeted Sebek who was practically salivating.

“Deuce was complaining that Ace is too busy trying to up his grades to hang with him anymore.” Epel said.

“That's-”

“Really Deuce? You've got us yet you're clinging to Ace? Do we mean that little to you?” Sebek asked in disbelief.

“You guys aren't understanding! It's not me feeling lonely, it's me being concerned! I’ve been friends with Ace longer than any of you, so I’d know better if there was something wrong with him and I’m saying there is!”

Jack pulled Deuce close, stroking his head.

“Deuce, we get change is scary. We’re here to help you through it.”

Hearing that only infuriated Deuce more.

•

Ace checked social media, going to UDrem’s Magicam account to post. His eyes were glued to the screen as he mindlessly scrolled.

“It's not enough…” Ace mumbled, skimming through comments. “I have to do more…”

“Ace?”

Ace left Magicam, opening up another app.

“Hey. I’m just taking a break before going back to studying. Why aren't you at practice, Deuce?”

“Because I'm the only one here concerned about you.”

“Thanks, but I’m fine. Focus on bettering yourself.”

Deuce watched Ace walk away. He couldn't take it anymore. He was bringing it to Yuu’s attention.

Yuu went over the list of things they needed for the event in two weeks, making sure nothing was skipped.

“Yuu!”

Yuu jumped back, clearly startled. Deuce apologized, closing the door behind him. Yuu gathered his scattered papers before asking him what the problem was.

“It's Ace. He's been acting really weird ever since we went out that weekend. The others think I’m just not used to not having Ace around, but I really think something is wrong.” Deuce said, looking Yuu in the eye. “Please, help me…”

“I can sit down and talk with him if that’s okay with you?”

“Anything is fine. I just want the truth…”

“Truth? He didn't tell you?”

“He said he was failing a class and that why he's missing practice and doing things away from us.”

Yuu found that weird. Ace told him something different.

“He told me he was having family problems and needed time off. Why would he…” Yuu said before rising from his seat. “I know the perfect person for this kind of job.”

Rook looked up, seeing Yuu and Deuce entering. He would've thought it was official business if Deuce hadn't tagged along.

“Rook, we need your excellent hunter skills.”

“For what?”

Yuu made sure the door was locked before he and Deuce filled Rook in.

•

Ace pinched his cheeks as he looked in the mirror. Nothing looked different. Was he doing it wrong? He let out a sigh, leaving the bathroom to head back to his room. He sat on his bed, picking up his phone open to their Magicam account. What else could he do?

“You look as pitiful as a dusty playing card.”

Ace snapped his head up, not expecting anyone to be in the room with him.

“Rook senpai…”

“Remember the wonderful bonding moment we had on the day of the power outage~?”

“You really took care of me… and I’m still grateful for that.” Ace said, hiding his phone screen.

“So glad to hear it. I’ve noticed you haven't come for practices. It's worrying my little heart.” Rook said, feigning sadness.

“I didn't know you noticed.”

“I notice everything my dear. So, what's our Ace of Hearts doing that he can't make it to practice?” Rook asked, leaning Ace against him.

“I’m failing my family… I mean, I’m having problems with class…” Ace said, feeling Rook’s hand caressing his arm. “I’m having problems…”

“With what? Class? Family? Or is it something else?”

Ace pulled away, his guard up more than ever.

“Both. It's a lot so…”

Ace fell back on his bed, Rook hovering over him. 

“Senpai!?”

“So you are hiding something. What could it possibly be that's making you push even me away?” Rook asked, cupping Ace’s cheek.

Ace pushed Rook back, searching for his phone.

“Looking for this? Let's see… you're viewing comments-”

“STOP!”

Rook raised an eyebrow, seeing Ace’s panicked face.

“And it seems to be one about you…”

“Please, stop… I’m begging you…”

“Ah, a hate comment. Here, I see the situation now.” said Rook, handing his phone back. “Now, you have two options. Talk to me about it and we solve it together, or I tell everyone and this becomes bigger than you probably want.”

Ace stared at his screen as Rook awaited an answer.

“The former.”

Ace felt a hand on his head before being held close.

“I never thought you were this sensitive. There's only two weeks left before your big event. Let's hope we can get you back into shape before then.” said Rook.

Ace looked at him, his eyes containing a raging storm of negative emotions.

“But, it's also okay to not be okay. Let's just try our best.”

“Rook senpai…”

“Hm?”

“Are you really not going to tell anyone…?”

“I’m the best at keeping secrets. Just trust me.”


	12. Chapter 12

Ace put in his earbuds, classical music playing as he sat down on Rook’s couch to do some stretches. So far no had found out like Rook promised. The event was less than a week away and he still didn't feel ready. He was doing everything Rook told him to yet nothing was working. He was the problem. The last time Rook helped, he got better within the day. He truly was pitiful. He was going to drag the group back like this.

“Rook senpai…?”

“Yes,

our pretty boy?”

“I'm going to quit.”

Rook suddenly stood up, knocking his chair over and startling Ace.

“Did I just hear those words come out of your mouth?” Rook asked, circling around towards Ace.

“Uh-”

“If you quit, you let them win. Then you'll really look stupid, ugly and downright  **_pathetic_ ** .” Rook said, now inches away from Ace’s face. He backed up, clasping his hands as he walked away. “So, go ahead. Quit. Then the world will know just how contemptible and piteous you are.”

Rook picked up his chair, sitting back down on it. Ace looked at his hands that shook. For the rest of his life, people would deride him because he chose to quit.

“I was just thinking aloud. I’ll finish my exercise for the day.” Ace said, quickly putting his earbuds back in.

Rook smiled, glad to see his scare tactic worked.

•

“Alright, you guys look and sound marvelous.”

“What about Jack?” Deuce asked.

“I wouldn't know. I cut him loose to improve on his own after a certain point. We’ll find out come event day won't we?” said Vil, going over a few steps with Epel.

They hadn't seen Jack in ages along with Ace. Were they keeping up with everything? This event could make or break it for them.

“Focus boys. We’re going over everything from the top.”

“Understood, senpai!”

•

Trey was working when he heard someone call out to him.

“And what can I do for you?”

“I wanna talk to the person in charge.”

“Full name, class, and seat number.”

“Ruggie Bucchi, 2-B, seat 2.”

Trey clicked away, searching for Ruggie’s name.

“No appointment.” said Trey, turning towards Ruggie with a smile. “No seeing my employer.”

“Look, I hear the boys are starting to make good money and I want in on that. You know how tight money is for me.”

“I don't think I spoke clear enough. No appointment, no seeing my employer.” said Trey, enunciating his words further.

Trey watched as Ruggie tried going through the entrance gate with a smirk. Naturally he couldn't get through.

“Trey…! I’m begging you, let me in!”

“What's going on out here?”

They looked, seeing Riddle walking over.

“Bucchi doesn't have an appointment and is trying to break in.” Trey said.

Riddle crosses his arms, glaring at Ruggie from afar.

“I just want to talk to Yuu. Is that asking too much?”

“If we just let you waltz in without an appointment, others are going to think they can do it too and soon we’ll have all sorts of people coming in and out and who the hell knows has it out for our boys? Do you understand how important security is, especially for people like models, idols, athletes, etc.?” Riddle asked, placing his hands on his hips. “Now make an appointment and come back then.”

Trey looked at Ruggie who dragged himself over to reception.

“Would you like to make an appointment?” Trey asked mockingly.

Ruggie made a face, giving him his information.

“You're all set. Come back tomorrow.” said Trey.

“Can you at least tell Yuu I was here?”

“Goodbye Ruggie.”

Ruggie stuck his tongue out, making his way out of the building.

“So, what did weasel Ruggie want?” Riddle asked, peering at the computer screen.

“Surprisingly not much. He wants to fill the merchandise seller position. You think he'd go for something bigger like teaching them foreign languages.”

“He's always up to something. I’ll warn Yuu and the others.” said Riddle, patting Trey’s shoulder. “Oh, also.”

Trey was handed a ticket.

“Yuu wants you to come see them perform.”

Trey looked at the ticket, smiling widely. Yuu was really too kind.

•

The group breathed heavily, giving a moment to calm down.

“Hey… hey… Guess what?” Epel wheezed, using Sebek as support.

“What?”

“Remember when we started, we’d usually be nearly passed out over an hour ago. But now look at us. Still standing with some energy left to spare.” said Epel, nudging his friends.

“He's right…! When did that happen?” Deuce whispered, fanning himself.

“Don't know but, it feels good. I’m ready for the event!”

“Speaking of that, do any of you know what it is? No one will tell me anything.”

“Guess we’ll have to find out the day of.” Sebek commented.

“Boys!”

They turned, seeing Vil entering the room. Now what did they do?

“I’m going to be busy until the event, so I’m leaving your dancing in the hands of Jamil. Please continue to practice your vocals on your own. I’ll leave detailed instructions for each of you.” said Vil, gesturing towards the door. “Jack will be joining you all again. He's been away long enough.”

Jack entered, waving to everyone. Vil clapped in satisfaction before turning to leave.

“Wait! What about Ace?”

“He's… Well, I guess I can tell you what I know.” Vil said, walking over to them. “I actually don't know what exactly is going on, but Deuce… you and Yuu talked to Rook about Ace didn't you? Well, Rook talked to Yuu but he didn't tell him much other than that Ace would be training with him.”

They exchanged looks, feeling even more confused.

“Basically what I'm saying is, Rook will be handling Ace until further notice. I did suggest he at least come practice a bit with you all so your group dancing doesn't fall apart. He’ll be back tomorrow.”

Epel opened his mouth to ask a question then closed it as Vil was already out the door. Now they were even more worried about Ace.

“I really missed out on things huh?” said Jack.

“Jack, how have you been doing? You've gotta tell us!”

“Yeah, we’ve been worried!”

Jack rubbed his neck, his ears drooping.

“Guys, I think I might be forced to leave. I honestly just… I don't think I've improved any.” Jack confessed, looking them in the eyes. “I'm really a failure…”

“No! We aren't going to lose anyone else! We’re in this together!” said Epel, taking Jack’s hands.

“E-”

“You can do it. I know you've been improving. No, I haven't spied on you, mostly because it was impossible, but you work the hardest out of all of us. You're going to not only show Vil, but us and our audience how much work you put on to improve.”

Jack blushed, not expecting to hear something so heartfelt.

“Do you think Ace would let us check up on him…?”

“Not if Rook is with him.” Epel said, shutting down Sebek’s idea.

They stood together, brainstorming ideas.


	13. Chapter 13

Ace paced around before knocking on the door.

“Who- Trappola, do you have any-”

He blinked rapidly, not expecting to be hugged.

“I know… it's late but… I need you. Please, Rook senpai…”

Rook looked back into his room, seeing his roommates were asleep.

“Okay. Give me a second.”

Ace looked around the hallway, taking in the dorm’s beauty.

“Alright, what do you want to do?”

“I was hoping to talk…”

“Walk and talk or sitting?”

“Sitting…”

Rook hummed before having Ace enter his room. Ace sat down on his bed while he sat at his desk. Rook waited for Ace to speak, knowing he was having a hard time these days.

“I thought I was doing better, but I… I don't feel good. I want to vomit… and today’s the event…” Ace said quietly, rubbing his arm. “Senpai, I don't think I can go on stage…”

“Then don't.”

Ace blinked, wondering if he heard correctly. Was it actually possible?

“I- I don't have to…?”

“Ace, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. But do you really think not going on stage is going to make them stop?”

Rook stood up, now standing in front of the troubled Ace.

“Are you really going to let people hiding behind a screen ruin what you enjoy doing just because they're busybodies with nothing better to do? You have a bright future ahead of you, all five of you do. Is it worth giving up to please insignificant people like them?” Rook asked, lifting Ace’s head.

Rook grabbed a tissue, wiping Ace’s face as he cried. There wasn't much else he could do for him. Everything else depended on Ace.

“So, do you still want to stay off on the side?”

“I’ll perform… and I’m going to do it well.”

They shared a hug, Ace trying not to wake Rook’s roommates with his tears.

“Do you still want to keep this under wraps?”

“Please…”

“Understood.”

Rook noticed Ace had loosened his hold. He softly called out to him, only to see he fell asleep. Rook tucked him in, seeing it wouldn't hurt to let Ace stay the night.

•

Yuu was about to step out of his office, only to see Rook had brought a visitor.

“Oh, Ruggie! I forgot about the appointment! Just give me one second.”

They watched Yuu race out. Rook kept watch, knowing things could “accidentally” end up in Ruggie’s hands.

“Okay, I’m back. So, tell me more. Trey already briefed me.”

“Rook and his friend have been managing the selling of the merch, right? Well, I can fill that spot. Think of it this way, you have everything to gain from hiring me and nothing to lose if you don't.” Ruggie explained. “I also hear you guys never sold out even once.”

“That is true. I can only dream of it.” Yuu said with a bit of laughter.

“I promise you I can have everything sold, if not that, almost everything.” claimed Ruggie.

“Ruggie, we’re not going to accept negotiated sold goods. Sell them at their price, nothing less nothing more.” said Rook, looking him in the eye.

“Doing that means less income for me. I’m not stupid Rook.”

“Just checking.”

Yuu thought in silence. Having Ruggie on merch would give Rook more flexibility and that's something they could definitely use during this time.

“I'll hire you but on one condition.” said Yuu, reaching into a bag and pulling out a light stick. “Idia finally completed the official UDrem lightstick. If you can sell all of them at the event, we’ll hire you full time.”

“No prob-”

“Also, there's going to be a limited section where I had the boys sign things like a shirt or a physical copy of one of their singles. On top of selling things, make sure NOTHING goes missing.”

“I understand completely.”

Yuu got up from his seat, walking over to Ruggie who stood as well.

“Then, it looks like we have ourselves a deal.”

They shook hands, Yuu having him stay back so a written agreement could be made for the both of them.

•

Vil went over the checklist as everything was loaded into the van.

“Hey! Be careful with the merchandise!” Vil shouted. “Okay, I believe that's everything that needs to go on ahead…”

The van took off, heading to the venue.

“Today’s their big day…”

“I know, Rook. If they do it right, they'll have a one way ticket to stardom. Not an easy one way, but enough.” said Vil before suddenly remembering. “Some students in Pomefiore said they saw you… cuddling with Ace. Is it true?”

“I can't tell you everything yet, but Ace really needed me this morning. So, I did my job and gave him the comfort he needed. They're the ones taking an upperclassman’s act of kindness and making it dirty.”

“One, two, three and four…! Alright, I’m liking this!” said Deuce, glad to see the five of them together again. “Man I'm so nervous…”

“I wonder where we’re going…”

“‘Sup boys? Ready to go?” Yuu asked, looking at each of them.

“Yes!”

“Good. We’re going to blindfold you and cover your ears. I want to keep it a surprise until the end.”

They exchanged looks, more curious than ever.

•

The boys were put in a line before being told to remove their blindfolds. They collectively gasped, seeing a massive amount of people walking about while a few stages loomed in the distance.

“Welcome to-”

“The M.M.A.F!” Epel shrieked, bouncing up and down. “It’s only one of the coolest and bestest music festivals in the world!”

“To think we’d be performing at the Magical Music Artist Fest…” Sebek whispered, still drinking everything in.

Reality started to sink in.

“Hey… a lot of people come and watch this fest…” Deuce said, his voice trembling slightly.

“And we’re newbies performing… with millions of watchful eyes…” Ace continued.

“One mistake and we’re history…” Sebek finished.

Their mouths went dry. Nervousness had taken over their excitement quicker than a cheetah running.

“Boys. If you keep thinking of the worst, you'll never do your best.” Vil said, slapping them on their backs. “Come, we have to get our badges.”

The five looked at their badges, still feeling nervous.

“You guys are free to roam around until 4pm. You're set to perform at 5:30pm so we have to do test runs and such.” said Yuu, giving them a smile. “I would prefer if you all stayed together in two groups or one but, at least keep in constant contact with each other.”

They watched them walk off. Yuu sighed, wondering what else he could do to help them relax.

“Do you think I did the right thing?” Yuu asked, looking at Vil.

“Yes, but it probably wouldn't do much.”

“Do you think seeing Night Raven students would help?”

“Everyone copes differently. We can only hope bringing some together will help.” Vil said, patting Yuu’s back.

Yuu sighed, deciding to help around.

Deuce often looked at Ace, still wanting to know what was going on with him.

“Ask, Deuce.”

“Why did you lie to us? Why was Rook in charge of you for so long?”

Ace kept silent.

“I’m not ready. Sorry.”

Ace walked ahead, leaving Deuce behind. Deuce didn't say anything, following him. They stopped in front of a stage, seeing a group was about to perform. So many people were around the stage.

“Do you think we’ll get to this point? Many people chanting our names… singing along with us…” Deuce whispered, watching the man and woman singing as they jumped around the stage.

He looked at Ace who's eyes were glued to the stage. Light danced around in Ace’s eyes as he watched the artists.

_ “Do you really think not going on stage is going to make them stop?” _

He balled his hands into fists, digging his nails into the palm of his hands. Ace ran away, leaving Deuce utterly confused.

“Ace, wait up!”

The trio clapped as the artists walked off the stage.

“Wow. I wish I was that talented…” Epel muttered, his heart heavy.

“We can be that talented. It's nothing but practice, practice, and more practice.” said Jack.

“You can practice as hard as possible, but if you don't have talent, you won't progress any further.” said Sebek, shaking his head.

They lowered their heads, wondering if they've reached their limits.

•

Yuu stood by the stage, seeing the boys approach. One, two, three, four. That wasn't right. One, two, three, four.

“Where's Ace? It's 4pm.” Yuu asked, looking around.

“Weren't you with him, Deuce?” Sebek asked.

“I've been looking all over for him…” Deuce said before explaining. “I thought he came back here but clearly not…”

Rook pursed his lips, parting from everyone else. He wandered around, twilight starting to settle in. He smiled, seeing he was on the right path.

“Room for one more?”

“Rook senpai…”

Rook extended his arms, feeling Ace take his hands. Ace was lifted to his feet, still holding Rook’s hands.

“So, are you letting them go onstage as four?” Rook asked, having Ace walk with him.

“Deuce and I watched a performance together. Watching it and seeing all their fans being there to support and cheer them on… then Deuce asked if we’d ever get to that point. Hearing that made me think about what you said to me this morning.” Ace said, looking around at all the fest comers. “Do I think not going on stage is going to make them stop? They're not. And seeing how happy everyone was to be together again… To let them down because I can't get my head out of my ass, I don't think I can live with that. I would rather have people hate me than to disappoint my closest and dearest friends.”

“Looks like you've gotten a bit stronger, Ace.” Rook smiled, ruffling his hair.

Ace had a woozy smile, keeping his gaze towards the ground. He wanted to do this. He wanted to be famous idols with his friends. Nothing could make him feel worse than making his friends sad and disappointing them.

•

Vil, Yuu, Rook made sure the boys were properly dressed to go out onto stage.

“These outfits look so good Vil…! It must really be nice to have connections in high places…” Yuu said, seeing the boys in their official signature colors. Ace was in red, Deuce was in blue, Jack was in orange, Sebek was in green and Epel was in purple. They looked like real idols in comparison to when they first started out. Yuu covered his face, feeling tears escaping his eyes.

“Yuu, what's wrong?” Epel asked, holding Yuu’s wrist.

“It's nothing… I’m just… I’m just so happy…” Yuu sobbed, crouching down to the floor. “We’ve come so far from when we started and I was just thinking back… I’m so proud of you five…”

They lifted Yuu to his feet, pulling him into a great big hug. Yuu sobbed louder, worrying them more.

“Uh, boys. I think you're about to go on stage real soon.” said Rook, hearing the MC.

They gave Yuu one last hug before going ahead.

“Honestly, I don't care if they flub, if they get booed or even if no one’s out there watching them… I just want them to sing their hearts out and have fun.” Yuu whispered, wiping his eyes. “I’ll always be there watching them and cheering them on…”

“Touching, but you do realize you will be in debt if they fail.” Vil said, bringing him back to reality.

“Vil.” Rook scolded.

They silently watched the boys, feeling proud.

Ace’s eyes searched around, seeing more people had come over to watch than they expected.

_ “He's so fucking cocky. It's annoying as hell.” _

_ “He's the ugliest in the group.” _

_ “He literally has no talent.” _

_ “He should've left the group, not Epel.” _

Ace squeezed his eyes shut, trying to silence the voices in his head. He opened his eyes, seeing he was about to run into Sebek. He stepped back, not expecting to step on Deuce’s foot. Ace was about to fall back, only to be caught by Jack and making it seem like they were doing a little waltz. The others followed Jack’s pace, covering up Ace’s mistake.

“Whatever you're thinking, stop. Don't think, just sing. Let your desperation and pleas reach them instead.” Jack whispered before letting him go.

The others gave him brief smiles before going back to dancing. Ace smiled widely, showing more energy than he had before.

The boys bowed and thanked the crowd constantly as they walked off stage. Yuu opened his arms wide, enveloping them in a loving hug.

“We’ll hang around a bit longer before packing up to go.” said Yuu, giving them pats on the back. “Go enjoy yourselves, okay?”

They nodded happily, taking off together.

“Rook, follow them.” Yuu said with a straight face.

“I’ll go too.” Vil said, following Rook.

They happily laughed, enjoying food together. Ace’s smile faded, watching his friends goof off.

“Guys…”

They looked at him.

“I… I have something to tell you…” Ace muttered as he fidgeted.

“Ace, if you aren't ready, don't force yourself.”

“Deuce, let me do this.” Ace said sharply, quieting Deuce. “You all deserve to know since we’re a team… I've been having self esteem issues. I… I was letting hate comments affect me, even to the point I thought of quitting. But, thanks to Rook, I hung in there. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here right now with all of you.”

“Ace…”

“What I did wasn't fair to you all… I should've just talked to you about it but I was afraid. And rather than have you all deal with my emotions, I just distanced myself in case I did decide to leave.”

“We’re glad you didn't decide to leave.” Sebek said, getting up to hug Ace.

“I know what it's like to have quit… I regretted it so much. I’m so glad I was welcomed back with open arms.” Epel said, wiping his own tears as he hugged Ace as well.

Ace started bawling, now enveloped in his friend’s loving arms. The others started crying, making a few passerby look.

“We should-”

Rook held Vil back. He knew exactly what happened and wanted to give them a bit more time before heading over. He was pleased to see Ace felt comfortable enough to finally share with the others.


	14. Chapter 14

They sat together, going over plans for the future.

“So, we’re going to attempt the mini album again. The boys have shown great improvement.” said Vil, looking at Yuu and Riddle.

“I think that's a pretty great idea, especially since they had a massive jump in fans since the fest. Many fans are looking forward to new music.” said Cater, still going through comments. “Oh, some are talking about a fandom name.”

“We’ll let the boys decide that. Along with the mini album, I think it's time we had an actual music video. I’m sure they don't mind little practice dance videos, but if we’re going to make them real idols, we need to get cracking and fast.” said Vil.

“We hear you, Vil. You know the most about this stuff so we trust your judgment.” said Yuu. “I’ll have Trey set up a meeting with Kalim then.”

“Oh, Yuu. Contact Idia too. Some money seems to be missing.” Riddle said. “He can track stuff like this, right?”

“Probably. But he'd probably ask for a high fee…” Yuu mumbled.

“We have enough in the budget to afford him.”

“Then I’ll note that.”

They looked, hearing someone knock on the door. Yuu got up to answer it.

“Yes, Jack?”

“Umm, there was something we wanted to discuss with you and Cater. Oh, and Vil I guess.”

“I guess?!” Vil parroted.

“Yes, of course. But we’re in a meeting right now discussing the future of… Hm. Maybe I should give this place a name. Anyway, I think you can take it up with Rook. He is my… vice whatever. He’ll just report it to me after.”

Jack nodded, closing the door. Judging from how they were sitting, the meeting seemed serious. Jack knocked on Rook’s door before entering.

“He's not here…? How odd…”

Rook was nowhere to be found in the building. Did he have a day off? Jack headed back upstairs, figuring Epel knew something.

“Rook’s not here? He didn't say he was off today. I didn't see it on his calendar either.” said Epel.

“But Rook never misses anything unless he's sick.”

“Is he sick!?” Deuce asked worriedly.

“I don't think so… He went to classes. I mean, I did see him leave this morning.” Epel replied, racking his brain.

“Maybe he'll show up later. We should probably focus on bettering something.” Sebek said.

“Maybe we can just write it down and leave it in Yuu’s office?” Ace suggested.

“Sounds good.”

Jack got to writing, making sure everything they wanted to discuss was included in it.

“Hello boys.”

“Oh, Yuu! We were just about to leave this on your desk. So you're free now?”

“Yes. You didn't speak to Rook?”

They shook their heads, Jack explaining why.

“Weird. He didn't tell me he was going to be out.” Yuu muttered. “Either way, what did you want to discuss?”

“Epel and I want to have stage names. We also wanted to talk about making our Magicam accounts public again…” Ace said, feeling a little unsure about the last part.

“Oh and meeting fans!” Deuce included.

“Hm, the whole account thing you should take it up with Cater and Vil. They would know better than me. Now about the names and meeting fans… that can be arranged. Just tell me and I’ll get started on making things official.” said Yuu, taking notes. “So fan meeting. I suppose we can have one in the future.”

“Really!? Really, really!? How soon!?” Epel asked with big eyes.

“Not as soon as you're hoping. There's quite a lot of things we’ll have to prepare first before we can even choose a venue. And then we’ll have to interview many people for security ‘cause we’re a small group so we won't get top security. And-”

Yuu was silenced by a finger on his lips.

“We get it. We don't mind waiting however long it takes. Thank you for always taking care of us.” said Jack, smiling widely.

“Thank you for choosing to continue down this path with me.”

Yuu left, hoping Cater hadn't left yet.

“Cater! I’m so glad I caught you. So, you and Vil are going to have to work together again. They want to talk about making their personal accounts public.”

“I’m sure Vil and I can agree that their careers will end easily once they do that. None of them have been posting outside the set time frame?”

“They're following it.”

“Making their personal accounts public at a time like this just really isn't a good idea. Tell them sorry and to keep posting on the official account.”

“I trust your judgement, but I’ll go talk to Vil about it too.”

As Cater predicted, Vil was against it as well. Yuu made a notation, heading back to his office to take care of the stage name situation.

•

Sebek entered class, not expecting to have so many pairs of eyes on him. Why were they staring at him?

“Hey, Sebek…”

“Yes?”

“M- May I have an autograph…?” the student asked, holding a sheet of paper.

“Sorry… I’m not allowed to like this.” Sebek apologized before perking up. “But we plan to have a fan meeting in the future so maybe then!”

The student nodded, relaying the news to his friends. Sebek smiled happily, feeling great. Serving under Malleus was his life long dream, but now… Sebek squeezed his eyes shut, unable to imagine doing anything other than performing with his dearest friends.

•

Yuu fixed his hair, checking himself over and making sure he looked proper. It was important to look professional.

“Alright, shall we go?”

“I still think I should go alone.” said Yuu, looking at Vil. “I feel your presence might influence them.”

“Then I’ll come.”

They looked, not expecting to see Rook. Where has he been? Yuu was getting swamped with work ever since his sudden disappearance.

“Okay, come on then. See you, Vil.”

Rook waved, heading out with Yuu. It seemed like they were going to officially talk to their parents.

Their first stop was with Epel’s family in the Village of Harvest. Yuu looked around, seeing the place was pretty cozy. Villagers looked at them, wondering what the strangers wanted.

“Umm, excuse me? Do you know where I can find the Felmier family?” Yuu asked politely.

“Over yonder. Can't miss it with all them trees.”

“Thank you.”

They quickly made their way, seeing the orchard coming into sight. They walked up to the home, Yuu knocking on the door.

“Oh! Welcome! Come in, come in child.” said Mrs Felmier, ushering them in. “My aren't you quite the stud?”

Rook thanked her for the compliment, looking around Epel’s home. He really didn't come from much. They sat down at the table, being given drinks and food.

“Thank you. So, the reason for our visit…”

“Honey! Epel’s boss is here!”

Mr Felmier came in, taking a seat as well.

“I know it's rather late to be doing this, but we wanted to formally receive an okay from the boys’ parents in writing.” said Yuu, pulling out a form. “Take your time reading it over and decide if you want to sign.”

Epel’s parents read it over, making sure they fully understood. Both of them signed, giving Yuu warm smiles.

“I promise we’ll take good care of your son. Thank you for entrusting him with us.” said Yuu as he bowed.

“No need to be so stiff boy. You're family.” said Mr Felmier.

Yuu and Rook stayed a bit longer before explaining they had other families to visit. Yuu looked at Rook, surprised by how quiet he'd been the entire trip.

“Did something happen?” Yuu questioned.

“Not at all. Let's head for the next home.”

They eventually found themselves in Pyroxene, following directions to the Howl household.

“Do you think anyone’s home?”

“Do both his parents work?” Rook responded.

“His dad does. I'm not sure about mom…” Yuu mumbled.

Yuu rang the doorbell, hoping they didn't catch them at a bad time. The door opened, revealing a young boy.

“Are your parents home?”

“No. Mama went out to buy butter!”

“I see. Thank you!” Yuu smiled, having him close the door. “Looks like it'll be a wait.”

They waited outside for Mrs Howl to come home.

“Whatever you're selling, I want no part in it.”

“Mrs Howl! It's me, Yuu. We spoke on the phone.”

“Yuu… Oh! Come in. Just let me finish cooking and then we can talk.”

Yuu and Rook sat on the couch, watching wolf pups running around. Looked like the kids were let out of school by now.

“I’m so sorry for arriving late. Have some water.”

“It's fine, Mrs Howl. We’re the ones imposing on you.” said Yuu, dismissing her thoughts. “So, about my visit. It's just me bringing the physical form of what I briefly talked about over the phone. Do take your time reading.”

Rook watched the children run past again, this time playing another game. They all resembled Jack in a way, but he could see it mostly coming from his mother. Jack must've had an annoying but wonderful childhood.

“And… there! You have my signature.”

Yuu smiled widely, now having two out of five signatures.

•

“Just one more home. You know, Sebek never talks about his family now that I think about it… It was usually nothing but Malleus this, Malleus that…” Yuu said, navigating the streets of Sebek’s hometown.

Rook was still silent after all this time.

“Did you lose your voice?”

“No. I’m just… feeling things.” said Rook, pointing towards a street sign.

They stopped in front of a mansionesque home, not entirely surprised. They walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell.

“We’ve been expecting you.”

Yuu slightly bowed, seeing a few servants by the door.

“Mr Zigvolt is waiting for you. Come this way.”

The butler stopped by a door, opening it for them. Inside sat a man reading a book. A thick one at that.

“Excuse me, Mr Zigvolt…?” Yuu called out. “It's me, Yuu. We… very briefly exchanged words over the phone.”

The page was bookmarked before the book was slammed shut. Did they catch him at a bad time?

“So, you're the one who put a ridiculous idea in my son’s head?” asked Mr Zigvolt, his back still to them.

“Well, that's not quite-”

“Weren't you the one who suggested doing an idol group for the talent show?”

“Yes but-”

“Then you're responsible. I’m afraid I won't allow him to continue this ridiculous idol thing any longer. I raised him to be a perfect guard for Prince Malleus. I won't let him flit around playing dress up and acting uncouth.”

“Sir, Sebek is really happy doing-”

“I will not let my son do something so foolish as to make a career out of such absurdity! Take your things and leave.” fussed Mr Zigvolt. “If my son isn't out after three days, I will take action.”

“Sit, if I may interject.” said Rook, stepping in. Mr Zigvolt was about to speak but Rook was faster. “Let's say we do let your son go. He’ll naturally ask why and we’ll tell him honestly it was all you. Do you really want your son to hate you for pulling him away from something he truly loves just to satisfy yourself? I've never seen your son smile so much as he does now. We’re both aware of how dedicated Sebek was and still is to being Malleus’ guard, but once he became part of UDrem, it's like a side that had been locked away finally opened up.”

“I’m simply trying to protect him.”

“If you keep doing that, he’ll never learn how to stand on his own. We’ll leave the form here in case you change your mind. Until then…”

Yuu followed Rook’s lead as they made their way out. Rook really had a way with words. Even he felt compelled to sign his name for Sebek.

“I'm gonna feel really awful if I have to force Sebek to leave… He really loves what he's doing…” Yuu sighed, seeing the other four signatures. “How am I going to break the news…”

They arrived back at Night Raven just as dusk started to blanket the school. They made their way out of the main building, heading for the ANB company. He had finally gotten around to naming it, now he just needed to hang a sign or something. He had already ordered business cards for himself and the others in management.

“Yuu, may I have some time off? I don't want my work to suffer.”

“May I ask why? You know everyone’s worried about you. But I understand if it's too personal to share.” said Yuu as they stood outside ANB.

“I promise I’ll come back ASAP.”

Yuu walked in with Rook, greeting Trey as they went through the gates. Yuu headed upstairs, knowing they were probably starting to record. He slipped inside, listening to the boys sing.

“Sebek and Deuce sound great together.” Yuu whispered to the others.

“And let's break. It sounds good guys!” said Kalim.

Deuce and Sebek eagerly came out, greeting Yuu.

“I have good news for you guys. Your parents gave the okay and now you can officially sign the contract Vil drafted up.” Yuu said, handing them out.

“Where's mine…?”

“For you, I have bad news… Your father refused to sign and told me that if we didn't let you go in three days he’ll take action. So-”

“Of course he'd do something like this. He always does this!”

They all flinched at the sound of the door slamming. Jack got to his feet, going after Sebek.

“Sebek. Sebek. Sebek!”

“What?”

“Talk to me. Help us understand.” Jack said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sebek exhaled loudly, leaving the ANB building.

“Any time I showed interest in doing something else besides training to be one of Malleus' guards, my dad would force me out. So I stopped trying to have hobbies and interests since he'd just pull me out of them. But then the talent show happened and I suddenly felt a rush of joy. A joy that had been missing from my life for so long. I really want this to work out, but he holds too much power.” Sebek explained, showing his weakness. “I don't know how to tell him off, force him to change his mind…”

“You can start by talking and showing him how much this means to you.” suggested Jack.

“Tried it and it never worked once.”

“Maybe start a hashtag? #KeepSebek? Those kinds of things work, you know.”

“My dad does use social media… but I’m afraid some will take it too far and attack him. Not to mention potential death threats.”

They were at a loss.

“You know what. I will try talking to him again. I promise I’ll be there for the show, even if I have to destroy my home.” said Sebek before hurrying off.

“Whatever force is out there, please keep us all together and safe…” Jack whispered before heading back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

They couldn't help but tap their fingers as they listened to Ace sing along with the song.

“Why is he so good?” Epel whispered, earning nods from the others.

“We all practice the same amount, right?” Jack whispered back.

“Muzukashii hanashi sukoshi nigate nan dakedo”

“Actually, ever since he told us about what was going on, he's never stopped trying to improve himself. And it's showing…” said Deuce, remembering a few nights he caught Ace practicing alone. “We should work harder and not lose to him!”

“Aozora no mukou aizu ga kikoeru…”

They quieted down, Ace’s voice starting to get to them. For some reason, it felt like it fit Ace perfectly.

“Mou ame wa agatteita yo! Woah, woah, woah woah woah woah oooh…”

They started to clap once the music finished, seeing Ace wearing a satisfied look.

“How did I do…?” Ace asked as he stepped out of the booth.

“Spectacular! And I’m not just saying it!” said Kalim in sheer awe.

“We all agree with Kalim. This song really fits you to a tee!” Epel said. “Now I want a solo…”

“I'm sure you'll get one. I was kind of surprised that I was picked over you.” said Ace to Epel. “Sebek isn't here yet…?”

“We texted him but he said he was going to practice on his own while trying to convince his dad. I really hope he agrees, mostly because none of our music will work without him.” said Deuce with a worried look.

“Do you think he'd get mad if we got involved?” Jack asked.

“Probably. But we’re still going to do it anyway aren't we?” Ace responded.

They nodded, coming up with ideas to help Sebek.

•

Vil sat in the room, playing back everything. It was good, but still lacked something. Was it just because of Sebek’s missing lines? He turned at the sound of the door opening.

“Riddle? I thought you left already.”

“Idia finally got back to me about the missing funds. Got it worked out not too long ago.” Riddle said, taking a seat. “It's not like you to look stressed out.”

“Everything is perfect. Listen.”

The two listened to the new music, enjoying it from start to finish.

“Yet something isn't there. We held off from doing the songs that Sebek are in, but it just doesn't…”

“Perhaps it's missing their uniqueness.” said Riddle, playing back one of the songs. “It sounds like them, but does it  _ feel _ like them? Like the five freshmen who we’ve gotten to know over the school year? Soon they'll be sophomores once the year finishes.”

Vil played the song back a few times before lighting up.

“Riddle, you're a genius.”

“I know I am.”

“They're not going to like it, but if they want to make it, changes need to be made.”

“Glad I was able to help.” said Riddle, getting up to leave.

“I may call on you again.”

Riddle simply nodded, closing the door behind him. Vil furiously made notes, a wave of inspiration having overcome him.

•

“Remember, study for your finals, puppies!”

“Uuuggghhh. I don't want to… but Vil and Riddle will have my head if I don't pass…” Ace whined. “Why don't we form a study group? Jack and Se-”

Deuce quieted down, wondering how Sebek was holding up.

“I’m gonna go check on Sebek.” said Deuce, heading towards the hall of mirrors.

“Wait, I’ll come with you!”

The two entered Diasomnia, having asked a few students about Sebek’s whereabouts.

“It's not often you two visit.” said Lilia, appearing behind them and scaring them. “Oops. My bad.”

“Is Sebek in his room?” Deuce asked.

“Yes. He looked rather upset. Did something happen?” Lilia asked.

“We shouldn't talk about his business without permission. But thank you!”

The two rushed off to Sebek’s room, wondering if his father was still against him. They knocked on his door, hoping he'd answer.

“Who- Oh, it's you two…” Sebek said, letting them in.

“How's convincing your dad?” Ace asked, flopping down onto his bed.

“Terrible. He's not listening to me. I know he wants what's best for me but I know what's best for me! I’m 16 now. I have to start making my own choices and forging my own path!” Sebek said, sitting down at his desk with his head in his hands.

“Have you told him that?” Ace asked.

“Not in full. It's hard talking to him. He swears he's listening to me but every time I try to talk, he pushes his agenda even more. Why is he so… so…”

“Thick headed?” Deuce finished.

Sebek sighed as he nodded. Now they understood where he got his thick headedness from.

“What about your mom? All you really need is one signature.” Ace reasoned.

“I don't know her.”

Ace quickly apologized, seeing he uncovered a box he probably shouldn't have.

“No, it's fine. I don't have any memories of her and any pictures I remembered seeing are long gone now. My dad refuses to speak about her. Guess she betrayed him or something.” reasoned Sebek. “But, I’ll get him to sign it. I belong in this group.”

“Actually, we were thinking we’d go back home with you and help explain to your father. He can't possibly deny us when we talk so sincerely!” said Deuce happily.

•

“No.”

They silently blinked in response. How could he just shut down their genuine feelings like that? They were grateful Sebek didn't completely take after his father.

“We tried everything… maybe we-” Epel said before hearing someone starting to sing.

They looked, seeing it was coming from Sebek. Ace soon joined in, doing an a cappella version of the song Sebek chose. The others soon joined in, providing Sebek with backup.

“Kurai yokan otoshiteitta, unmei no ato o tsuketan da. Mono iwanu kage ni sasoi komarete, tsuki tsukerareta satsujin.”

“Koe o hisometa shinjitsu to, nokosareta ashiato dale ga. Shizuka ni katari kakeru yo ureita kotoba de.”

Mr Zigvolt silently listened, watching the five of them. The four got softer as the ending came near.

“Sayonara aa mujou…” Sebek sang softly, placing his hand on his chest.

This was clearly their last desperate attempt.

“Father, this is the last time I’ll ask you nicely and in a civilized manner to sign the form and allow me to be part of UDrem.” said Sebek, pulling the form out from under a pile of books.

“And if I don't?” he challenged.

“I’ll continue against your wishes. I will fight against you if you take legal action. Being part of UDrem is everything to me. I'm not going to let you close yet another door of opportunity for me. I’m 16 and capable of making my own choices. Maybe not all, but most. If you keep insisting on ‘protecting’ me, I’ll never be able to walk on my own.” Sebek replied, still holding out the form.

“How are you sure this'll give you a guaranteed future?”

“I’m not sure. All of this is a gamble and one I’m willing to make. And I'm not alone… I have my friends with me…” said Sebek, giving them a smile. “I’m sure Malleus-sama would welcome me back with open arms if things don't work out.”

Mr Zigvolt let out a sigh, taking the form from Sebek. He signed it.

“What you're doing is stupid and I refuse to accept it, but I can't protect you forever…” Mr Zigvolt muttered, handing the form over.

Sebek hugged him tight, tears falling from his eyes. He was finally going to be able to do something he was interested in.

“Thank you, Papa…”

Mr Zigvolt felt his heart stop for a brief moment. When was the last time Sebek had called him papa? He held Sebek tighter, his heart melting.

“Guess he needed us after all.” Jack whispered, the others smiling in response.

•

They stared at the papers Vil had given out.

“The first few are changes I’m making. There's absolutely nothing wrong with the songs. They were perfect. However, they lacked you five. It didn't have your unique touch to it. So Rook and I discussed what made you each different and how it could be applied to things going forward. If there's anything you feel is off, speak up.”

No one spoke up, still amazed by how the two of them had them figured out.

“Now that last sheet I gave you is a form for summer camp. You all have to have it filled out before the last day of school. If you had plans this summer, too bad. You're spending it with us and working on your performance along with your album and music video.” said Vil with his arms crossed. “If you have something to say, speak up.”

“Umm… my mom made these summer plans two years ago and we can finally go. Do I really have to cancel with her?” Deuce piped up.

“How long will you be gone?”

“3 weeks…”

“Are you willing to go through much more rigorous training as a result of being absent?”

Deuce looked away, collecting his thoughts.

“Vil senpai, can't you be a little nicer? All they have is each other…” Epel said, knowing what it was like to only have so much.

“The idol business isn't kind. He made a commitment and I’m merely checking to see if it's still there. I'm not saying he can't go, he just better be prepared to work extremely hard when he comes back.” said Vil before clearing his throat. “Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Deuce, when you make your decision, come see me.”

Deuce stared at his lap, trying to process everything.

“Hey, Vil said you can go so what's with the long face…?” Ace asked.

“It's the way he said it… He was guilt tripping me…”

“I don't think so. Otherwise we all would've felt it.” reasoned Sebek.

“Yeah, don't worry about it. Go have fun with your mom.” said Epel.

“I… I need air.” said Deuce, hurrying out the room.

“Do you think he won't go…?”

“We’ll have to wait and see.” said Jack, sensing Deuce was feeling highly conflicted.

•

Deuce called his mother, pacing around outside the Heartslabyul dorm.

“ Deuce? Isn't it almost time for bed? ”

“Mom… Can we talk? I need guidance…” Deuce whispered, looking up at the sky.

“ Of course, honey. Tell me everything. ”

“I'm really excited for our trip this summer, but I just got some troubling news… My group is hosting a training camp for the summer. Vil says I can go on the trip with you but… I feel coming in three weeks late will really leave me out of the loop. What should I do…?”

“ For starters, stop crying. What do you want to do? ”

“I want to go with you…”

“ And what would make you happiest? ”

“Spending time with you…”

“ So you already have your answer, sweetheart. And do your friends know? ”

“Yes. They even told me to go with you.”

“ See? They're fine with it. You're worrying over such small stuff, Deuce. But I’m really glad you talked to me about this. ”

“I love you, Mom…”

“ I love you too Deuce. ”

Ms Spade sighed softly, listening to her son cry. She offered him comforting words before hanging up. Deuce sat in silence before deciding to head back inside.

“There you are. I got worried.” said Ace, standing in his pajamas.

“You? Worried about me? That's weird.”

“You cared about me when I was going through a rough time. If you hadn't brought up my behavior to Yuu, I wouldn't have gotten help from Rook-senpai. In a way, you saved me.” Ace said, giving him a smile. “Thanks.”

Deuce burst into tears again, overcome with emotion. Ace helped him back to their room so they could get some sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Epel squeezed his brain, trying to remember. If he could just remember the last two, he could get an A on his exam. Why did he blank on things when it came time to be tested? He looked at Jack who seemed to be doing fine. Must be nice being smart. Epel sighed, silently counting the number of trees in the Felmier orchard. The answers soon came to him. He quickly wrote them down just as the teacher announced five minutes were left.

The class was let go, having one more exam left before they were officially done with the year.

“How do you think you did?” Jack asked.

“Surprisingly well. I bet Ace and Deuce are in constant panic. Ace because he crammed the night before and Deuce because he was never bright.”

“I bet Sebek is breezing through everything. Can you believe he learned most of this in 6th grade?” Jack said, practicing a little magic.

“Guess they take studies seriously in the Valley of Thorns. I was lucky to even attend school.” Epel said, practicing with him. “So the last exam is the magic portion? I'm a bit worried I’ll get spells mixed up.”

“I made a few poems for them. Wanna hear?”

Epel nodded, hoping it would help.

•

“Freeze the apples only.”

Deuce was sweating. He's practiced this. He closed his eyes, vividly imagining the apples freezing over.

“Correct.”

He opened his eyes, seeing he did. He contained his excitement as he walked off to the side. More students went up and came back, having various things tested.

“Hit these markers dead on. Anywhere else won't count and you'll be marked wrong.”

Ace stared at the spots, imagining them being hit in the middle. Three lightning bolts appeared, hitting the markers. He waited with bated breath.

“Correct.”

Ace high fived Deuce, feeling relief washing over him. They knew it was only the beginning, but just hearing the word “correct” filled them with so much accomplishment.

Students cheered in celebration, ready to start summer vacation.

“We made it through the year… Here I thought I'd be relaxing but of course Vil thought two steps ahead.” Ace complained, unbuttoning his shirt more. “Ugh, I can only imagine all the sweating we’ll do versus the reality soon to come.”

Ace looked at Deuce who was strangely quiet.

“Hey, are you still feeling bad for choosing your mom over us?”

“A little… You'll all be working hard and I'll be relaxing.”

“Deuce, we all know how important your mom is to you. Once we get famous, who knows when you'll see her again? Spend as much time with her as you need.” said Ace, patting his back. “Is that Sebek? Oi, Sebby!”

Deuce watched Ace run ahead in delight. Maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing. It wasn't like he couldn't practice while away.

“Deuce, you coming?”

“Yeah!”

He smiled happily, catching up with his friends.

•

Yuu peeked into the room, listening to the boys sing. It really felt like they were improving everyday in some way.

“Such beautiful voices, hm?”

Yuu jumped back, not expecting to see Rook.

“You…! When did you…? Your hair…!” Yuu stammered.

Rook chuckled, fingering a section of his hair.

“I haven't seen my usual barber so it's gotten a bit long. You'll be the first and last person to see my hair like this.”

“But, where did you go for so long? Did you attend classes…?”

“Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to set up an appointment and get my usual bob cut.” said Rook, clearly avoiding the question.

“Hey, what about my question…? And he's gone…” Yuu said before mumbling.

He turned his attention back to the five in the room, hoping the training camp would go well. They hadn't gotten any big offers like MMAF again, but ever since then they received a steady stream of smaller offers. They even had one scheduled for next week.

Yuu decided to leave them be, knowing they were doing a great job. He stopped by reception on his way back to his office.

“Oh, Yuu. There's someone holding on the line for you. Will you take it here or in your office?”

Yuu picked up the phone, announcing his presence.

“R- Really…? Us? But we- Uh huh… uh huh… yes, that's right. T- Then we’ll see you then!” said Yuu before hanging up. “Trey… UDrem is getting their own variety show!”

“No way…!”

“Very way. I can't wait to tell them the news!”

The people had actually stated they'd release a pilot episode and if it met their traction goal, they'd have them film an entire season. Yuu closed his eyes, seeing they all took another step towards their bright and shining goal. It just had to work out.

•

Deuce stood in the mirror hall, watching other students go through while saying goodbye to their friends. He was here all by himself. He lied to his friends, knowing saying goodbye would be hardest on him.

“Hey, you gonna go?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry…”

Deuce announced his destination, watching the mirror reveal his path. He glanced back before heading in.

“Why did you believe him!?”

“He said it so earnestly! I didn't think Deuce had much intellect anyway!” Ace shot back, the four of them rushing to the mirror hall.

“He couldn't have left yet. He's probably still hesitating.” said Sebek.

Epel slowed down, sending Deuce a text.

“Why'd you stop?!”

“He's not here anymore.” said Epel, reading Deuce’s reply. “He said he knew he'd break down and change his mind if we saw him off.”

They walked over to Epel, seeing Deuce said those exact words.

“He really is hopeless huh…” Jack whispered before taking Epel’s phone.

“Hey!”

They watched as Jack had dialed Deuce’s number.

“What are-”

“ Hello…? ”

Jack looked at them, telepathically sharing his thoughts. They nodded, taking deep breaths.

“Have a great trip!” they shouted in unison.

“Have a great time with your mom!” Epel said

“Tell her I said hi!” Ace quipped

“Don't worry about anything besides having fun!” Sebek chuckled.

“And we’ll miss you. Bye, Deuce.” Jack said, hanging up before Deuce could say anything in response.

They silently walked to ANB, each coming to terms that they wouldn't see Deuce for weeks.

“So, anyone excited to learn what Vil has planned?”

“You know it's going to be hell, Epel.” Ace sighed as he rolled his eyes.

“Just trying to lighten the mood before we enter said hell.”

“There you are.”

They stopped, seeing Vil standing outside the building with his hands on his hips. The others were standing behind him all packed up.

“Why are you packed…? We aren't doing the camp here?” Sebek asked, clearly confused.

“No. Now hurry up and pack so we can leave.” Vil said, setting a timer. “Be back in half an hour or you get left.”

They set off running, knowing Vil was never one to make empty threats.

“Why the sudden change of scenery, Vil?” Yuu asked, having been notified last minute.

“I don't have to tell you everything.”

Yuu frowned, seeing he at least deserved to know since he was the head of everything here.

“Vil just wanted the boys to have a good time too since it is summer after all.” Rook whispered as Vil checked the timer.

“Aw, how nice of him. Where are we going anyway…?”

“You'll see.”

Ace and Sebek panted heavily, the first two to arrive.

“They must really want to get left huh?” Vil muttered, seeing less than ten minutes were left.

Jack came running, having sent his cacti home to be cared for.

“Two minutes and Epel still isn't here? Rook, let's start heading for the mirror.”

“Roger~”

“Wait, we’re really just going to leave Epel…?”

“I told you didn't I? Idols who can't be on time won't be there at all.”

The three of them exchanged looks before placing their bag down.

“And what are you idiots about to do?”

“Get Epel.” Jack said. “We left him behind once, never again. We won't be UDrem with even one of us missing.”

“Well, this situation is different ‘cause Deuce is kinda missing.” Ace included, Sebek nodding. “But what Jack said.”

They ran back towards the hall of mirrors, needing to see what was holding Epel back. They entered Pomefiore, seeing everything was fine on the outside.

They split up, taking one side of the dorm and the other the east side.

“Now would be a good time to know Epel’s room number…” Sebek mumbled, opening and closing doors with Jack.

“I always meant to ask but kept forgetting.” Jack apologized, seeing he failed as a leader once again.

Sebek headed upstairs first, starting to call out Epel’s name louder. He quickly turned around, hearing a faint sound.

“Epel!?”

“...lp…!”

Sebek followed the sound, now starting to hear sobbing. He stopped at a door that it was coming strongly from.

“Epel?”

“Sebek! I can't get out! The door is stuck!” Epel said, pulling on the door.

“Just wait, I’ll get Ace and Jack up here.”

Epel continued pulling, the palms of his hands red from gripping so much.

“Okay, step back! We’ll try using our weight.”

Epel moved back with his things, hearing the three of them rushing into the door. He thought they'd leave him. He was extremely foolish for having so little faith in his team, his friends. The door finally gave way, the three of them falling into the room.

“Definitely going to have to ice my shoulder…” Ace hissed, poking his hurt shoulder. “Come on, I doubt Vil will wait any longer for us.”

•

Deuce looked around the resort, him and his mother having gotten settled in their room. He took pictures, wanting to share it with his friends. Would that be the right move? It would feel like he was showing off, bragging even. He didn't want them to think ill of him.

He deleted his message, going back to wandering.


	17. Chapter 17

Deuce opened his eyes, yet another day having passed. He was enjoying his time here with his mother, but he couldn't help but wonder what inside jokes he's missed, specific moments that would further solidify their friendship that he wasn't present for.

“Deuce? Are you feeling okay?”

Deuce sat up, seeing his mother approaching him with a worried face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“It's just, morning is almost over and you haven't gotten up.” she explained, placing a plate of breakfast on his lap. “I figured today we can do our own things. What do you say?”

“Did some guy catch your eye?”

“Am I that predictable?” she giggled. “No, I just thought maybe you'd like to not have your mom around and cramping your style.”

“That's ridiculous. I could never feel embarrassed by you. If anything, you should feel embarrassed by me… I did nothing but cause problems when I was younger.”

Ms Spade ruffled his hair wearing a big grin. She placed a hand on his cheek, needing him to know it was coming from the heart.

“I could never. You are my precious and only child.”

Deuce hugged her tight, almost knocking over his breakfast. She encouraged him to eat first, not wanting the food to go to waste.




Deuce exercised in the fitness room, seeing he'd have more time to work out today since they were going solo. He stared at his phone, seeing none of them had messaged him since he left for vacation. Were they too busy? Did they forget him? Did he not matter anymore?

“Excuse me…!”

Deuce looked, seeing a woman around his age standing with a rather tall guy.

“Uh, me? Do you want to use it…?”

“No, no. You're Deuce from UDrem, right?”

Was he allowed to reveal his identity? As long as he had been here, she was the only one to recognize him. So he should be safe.

“I am. I'm impressed you recognized me. So, is there something you want?”

“I hope it's not too much to ask to take a picture with you?” she asked, clasping her hands.

“I don't see a problem with that.”

He moved to get up but she assured him where he was was fine. What he didn't expect was the tall guy to get into the frame.

“Smile!”

Click! The girl thanked Deuce as she handed the phone back to the tall guy.

“So, he was the one who wanted… couldn't he tell me himself?”

“He's a little shy. Come on, this is your one chance to tell Deuce!” she said, pushing her friend forward.

“I- I think y- y- you're really cool…!” the guy stuttered, rubbing his neck.

“Thank you. I hope you keep supporting us as we continue down our idol path.”

“I’ll be the first in your solo member fan club!”

“Solo…?”

“Mhmm. Other idol groups have fans that bias a certain member out of the entire group.” she said. “Oh! We should get going. Don't want to miss that show!”

Deuce waved to them, glad to see he was able to make a fan happy. He sent what happened in the group chat, waiting for responses. It still said delivered. They were probably working hard unlike him.




Deuce ate lunch by himself only to see the chairs near him move and two people make themselves known.

“It's you two from earlier…” Deuce pointed out.

“Dian pointed you out. It's like he has you completely memorized.” she chuckled, nudging her friend. “It's okay if we sit here, right?”

“Yeah. I’m not some weird, uptight idol.”

Out of all the people in the resort, his chances of ever seeing them again seemed really slim. Yet somehow, the universe pulled through.

“So, what's it really like being with the others?”

“Dian can't ask himself?”

“Oh no, this is all me. I'm curious.”

“Well we all get along pretty well. We’re always there for each other.”

“Oh, how nice~”

She looked at Dian who kept his eyes on the table. She switched their seats around, Dian now sitting next to Deuce.

“Talk to him. But don’t be creepy.”

“So, your name is Dian, right? What a cool name.” Deuce said, giving him a smile.

“Ah… I never really liked it…” Dian mumbled, avoiding eye contact. “But if you like it then it’s not that bad then…”

“When did you become a fan of UDrem?”

“It was a long time ago… when you performed at that invite only event! My aunt was the one who contacted your manager. You all looked so cool on stage, like you belonged there.”

“Wow… Thanks for being such a loyal fan! Ah, I probably shouldn’t be having too much contact with fans though.” Deuce said, remembering Vil’s words. “So if you ever see me again, keep some distance.”

Dian nodded enthusiastically, just glad to even be in Deuce’s presence in person.




Deuce opened the door to their room, seeing his mom was already there.

“Mom…?”

“Hey sweetie. Have a seat.”

Deuce sat next to her, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

“Are you having fun here?”

“Yes. I love being here with you too. I’m glad we were able to come.” Deuce replied, giving her a smile.

“Deuce, do you want to join your friends in summer camp?” she asked with a serious look.

“Of course. After our trip.”

She shook her head, taking his hands in hers.

“I meant going earlier. Do you want to?”

Deuce shook his head, wondering why she was asking all of a sudden. He really was enjoying his time here with her.

“Are you sure? You're terrible at hiding things from me, you know. I've seen you look at your phone over a hundred times in the past few days like you're waiting for something. You don't seem so lively either when we do things together. Though it could be because I’m around…” she explained, having him look her in the eyes. “Be honest, Deuce.”

His lip trembled as he hid his face from sight.

“I miss them, Mom…”

“Come here…”

She held him in her arms, rubbing his back as he wept. Maybe she should've encouraged him to go with his friends.

“Deuce, I’m sending you with them as soon as possible.”

“But-”

“No buts. I'm content with the amount of time we spent together. Your friends and future career are just as important as I am. And I don't want to take you away from them.”

Deuce wiped his eye, receiving hair ruffles. He couldn't wait to see them.


End file.
